The Mysteries of Batgirl
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Una nueva Batgirl aparece a escena luego de que su predecesora estuviera obligada a colgar la capa, para bien o para mal, la nueva integrante de la familia tendrá que aprender a trabajar en equipo con el mas joven de la familia ¿podrán acaso mantener el equilibrio dentro de la familia y combatir el crimen a la vez?
1. Chapter 1

El joven Robín observo sobre el edificio Wayne, se podía ver toda la ciudad desde ahí, le gustaba pensar en ese lugar, se quitó su audífono un momento y dio largas bocanadas de aire, estaba un poco estresado había sido una noche atareada y preguntaba dónde estaban sus refuerzos.

Aun a pesar del trabajo, era una buena noche, había luna y estrellas brillando a pesar de la contaminación de Gotham, se escuchaba de lejos la bulliciosa calle sin llegar a ser molesto para él, de cierto modo aquel rápido estilo de vida de Gotham le gustaba en especial aquellas lagunas de tranquilidad como la que vivía.

A pesar de todos los altercados con los villanos se había acostumbrado con los años a la rutina, se sentía de cierta manera feliz de vivir con su familia a pesar de que no era del todo convencional pero todo seguía su ritmo y él se había adaptado al día a día

Regreso a la cueva luego de unas horas y se lanzó a la cama a descansar, encendió si reproductor de musica y se hundió en un profundo sueño. Ya cuando el sol iluminaba el cielo fue cuando su gran danés ataco para que despertara y como todas las mañanas salieran a correr juntos unas horas, luego se metió a la ducha y fue a comer algo ante la atenta mirada de su mayordomo, estaba extrañamente con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿alguna novedad, Pennyworth?

-algunas, amo Damian pero no estoy autorizado para informar estas buenas noticias aun

-bueno entonces no me importa-dijo tomando su vaso de leche- ¿esta padre en casa?

-acaba de salir hace unos momentos con el amo Timothy

-aburrido-dijo en un bufido- entonces entrenare hasta la hora de la comida-dijo levantándose- vamos Titus

Estaba haciendo unas flexiones mientras escuchaba las noticias, una de las tantas variables a las que se le había acostumbrado era ver personas que tratan de imitar a algunos de sus compañeros héroes, en especial a Batman y a él. Pero esta vez presto atención, siempre podían verse ellos, caminar, correr y pelear torpemente pero esta vez, solo vio una sombra, con el símbolo del murciélago en su pecho, bueno solo una parte, era una mujer, eso podía verlo claramente, pero aparte de eso no pudo ver nada. Era hábil claramente y eso le llamaba mucho la atención, una Batgirl había aparecido en el escenario.

Siguió haciendo flexiones mientras escuchaba las noticias hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse, era su compañera rubia vestida de civil, lo cual no significaban buenas noticias, jamás son buenas noticias cuando vienen con esa cara de la nada a hablarle, se detuvo y le miro con el ceño fruncido, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y sobre su mano podía verse claramente un objeto nuevo, un anillo con un brillante

-hey

-¿qué quieres Brown?

-bueno… primero con Tim nos comprometimos hace unos días ¿lo sabias?

-había escuchado rumores, pero no me importa en lo absoluto

-bueno… pues anoche no me sentí bien cuando estaba en servicio así que Tim me llevo con Thompkins… y bueno, vamos a tener un bebe

-¿y el punto de eso es?

-me recomendaron que me retirara, Damian

-estás loca-dijo molesto

-es lo mejor para mí, para nosotros-dijo tocándose el vientre

-no es tan simple abandonar la misión Brown así como así, se nota que tú y Drake no tiene compromiso con esto, se comporta como si fueran dos adolecentes

-deberías comenzar a comprarte como uno-dijo molesta- 17 años, es hora de que te busques una novia, te falta una distracción

-es una pérdida de tiempo

-olvídalo…-da un suspiro- bueno el punto es que Cass llegara en unos días para hablar con Bruce, ella se encargara de la nueva Batgirl

-¿Black Bat volverá?-le miro extrañado- iré a hablar con mi padre

Se encamino a prisa hasta la oficina donde su padre miraba algunas cosas en sus pantallas, algunos videos grabados con celulares que circulaban en la red, pero el que más le llamo la atención era que volvió a ver la imagen de aquella figura, moviéndose a toda velocidad por la ciudad, estaba observando a la nueva "Batgirl" se le quedo mirando pensativo las imágenes mientras su padre las analizaba en silencio por un largo momento hasta que finalmente dijo

-debe tener tu edad, no mucho mayor, es pequeña y oculta bien su identidad, traje de Kevlar el mismo nuestro e incluso podría suponer que nosotros lo hicimos

-¿hablas en serio, padre?... solo parece otro loco aficionado

-pareciera que yo la entrene, la he visto en Inglaterra, Italia, China y Japón… se mueve rápido como para saber dónde esta

-quizás son varias personas con una misma identidad

-no lo son, sus patrones de movimiento son idénticos y aunque allá tenido el mismo maestro no puede moverse de la misma manera, ha desmantelado mafias completas en un par de noches

-¿es buena?

-lo es… pero no forma parte de Batman inc., lo cual trato de cambiar pero es difícil de rastrear, no podemos hablar con ella

-ha estado más en China... Black Bat debe saber quién es

-Hablare con Cassandra cuando llegue, puedes volver a tu entrenamiento, yo debo volver a trabajar

Se quedó pensando en aquella mujer, para él era solo una silueta moviéndose pero para los demás de verdad parecía impresionante, parecía único pero él sabía que no lo era, no era meta humana a menos que su único superponer fuera tele transportarse a algún lugar, pero no había visto rastros de nada extraños en las ciudades donde había estado, así es, había comenzado su propia investigación sobre esa mujer, quería saber quién era tan hábil para impresionar incluso a su padre.

Tenía más o menos sus medidas, no era muy alta, tenía una buena curvatura de cuerpo pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo ágil junto a su gran repertorio de movimientos dinámicos, esa mujer tenía entrenamiento de toda su vida no podría dominar aquel equilibro solo con unas clases de artes marciales.

Días le tomo buscar a la mujer, descifrar quien podía ser, observando cada segundo de cada video que circulaba por la internet pero nada, diablos en ese momento deseaba un café, un buen café, se tocó el rostro molesto y miro el reloj, aún faltaban unas horas para la noche así que se dio una ducha y salió en su motocicleta. Se metió a la cafetería y se acercó hasta la barra, donde una mujer miraba detenidamente los especiales, bueno no era una mujer, era una joven, tenía como su edad y estaba mirando detenidamente los especiales.

-¿vas a ordenar?-dijo molesto

-estoy pensando… nunca había entrado aquí

-apresúrate….-suspira un momento y recordó lo que Dick le había enseñado todos esos años, debía haber sido amable con las mujeres- ¿te gusta el chocolate?

-si-dijo aun observando

-ok-se acerca a la barra- dos mokaccino, rápido

-claro, señor Wayne

-¿Wayne?-dijo la mujer

-Damian Wayne-le extiende la mano

-Elizabeth Parks… un placer-dijo

-¿inglesa?

-viví la mayor parte de mi vida ahí

-aquí tiene señor Wayne-dijo dejando los dos café sobre la barra

-gracias-dijo dejando dinero sobre la mesa y extendiéndole un café- disfrútalo

-no debías… pero gracias

Le sonrió levemente y el solo se despidió levemente sonrojado tomando sorbos a su café mientras reposaba en una silla, la mujer estaba a unos metros más lejano, reviso su teléfono para ver si había una emergencia pero no había nada. Miro a la mujer que tenía un libro sobre sus manos, de seguro era uno de aquellos libros que todas las mujeres leían pero se asombró al ver que no era ninguna historia ridícula de vampiros o héroes jóvenes, el viejo y clásico William Shakespeare, lucha y tragedia endulzado con un toque romántico, le agradaba. La observo un momento, sonriendo de vez en cuando mientras leía, tenía el cabello cayendo en ondas con ojos azulados, tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo e equilibrado, agradable a la vista para él.

Sonó su teléfono sacándole de sus pensamientos y enojado tomo el ultimo sorbo de café y se fue del lugar no antes de echar una última mirada a la mujer que le lanzo una sonrisa de despedida.

Se fue en su motocicleta tranquilo con una leve sonrisa incluso, volvió a la mansión para comenzar su noche como Robín, Dick le esperaba con una sonrisa tranquila al verlo de tan buen humor, estaban observando sobre un edificio, espiando un grupo de la mafia mientras el menor estaba perdido mirando las estrellas

-¿estás bien Dami?

-estamos en servicio, Batman ¿recuerdas?

-la pregunta es si tú lo recuerdas

-vi a una mujer en la cafetería-dijo mirando por sus binoculares- leía Shakespeare

-¿una romántica?

-no lo parecía… solo unas palabras… pero me llamo la atención

-eso es bueno-dijo revolviéndole el cabello- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Elizabeth Parks

-¿y su número?

-no se lo pedí… no era importante para la misión

Ciertamente ese último comentario hizo que el nuevo Batman se preocupara, ese chico no tenía vida propia si no era para tomar un café o algo parecido, no tenía muchos amigos, casi ninguno y además de que su vida era ser Robín ¿Qué más haría con su vida?... bueno estaba Wayne Enterprise ¿y luego?

La noche continuo tranquila, Robín se dedicó a detener unos robos pero antes de que pudiera volver a casa. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar su motocicleta vio a una silueta moverse con rapidez, la siguió a prisa entre los callejones, subiendo escaleras de emergencia hasta que finalmente la vio sobre la cornisa, aquella curvilínea figura, estaba con una capucha estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo sobre la punta de sus pies como si estuviera bailando

-¡hey! ¡Detente ahí!

Se volteo a mirar, por primera vez podía verla completamente, un traje negro con detalles grises y azules, tenía una bufanda cubriendo parte de su boca y un antifaz debajo de su capucha que cubría su cabello, vio el símbolo del murciélago reluciente en su pecho. Ella alzo la mano para despedirse con su mano y dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo al vacío, corrió hasta la orilla para verla balanceándose grácilmente entre los altos edificios hasta desaparecer en la lejanía, dio un golpe a la cornisa molesto antes de lanzar un suspiro, se le había escapado. La maldita imitadora de Batgirl, se había escapado.


	2. Chapter 2

Él se sentó sobre un taburete con su café en la mano mirando su teléfono, viendo por Twitter la foto de sus compañeros, siempre los demás subían fotografías de su vida común o incluso cuando estaban de servicio hasta que escucho un plato deslizarse en la mesa, unas galletas con forma de corazones glaseados, se acercaba esa molesta fecha que le llamaba san Valentín, miro a la persona que las había traído y era la mujer sentándose junto a él con un café en su mano.

-gracias por lo del otro día, Damian

-no fue nada… mi… hermano me dijo que debía ser más amable

-tiene un buen hermano entonces-sonríe- come por favor, es para agradecerte

-gracias-dijo tomando una- ¿el otro día estabas leyendo?

-así es… Shakespeare… suena anticuado pero ese drama solo puedes leerlo en una obra Shakesperiana, no como esos aburridos libros de esta época

-es raro escuchar eso de alguien… es interesante Elizabeth

-ahora leo Titus Andronicus… es bastante más interesante

-es mi favorita, tengo un gran danés que se llama Titus… aunque nada parecido al de Shakespeare

-me encantaría conocerlo, algún día

-por cierto… ¿me darías tu número de teléfono?

-claro…-dijo tomando una servilleta y escribiéndolo en ella- veámonos de nuevo-dio extendiendo la servilleta, su teléfono sonó y ella lo miro un poco molesta- lo lamento debo irme

-descuida-dijo guardando la servilleta

-nos veremos-

Tomo una galleta y se fue a prisa corriendo por las calles, la observo hasta que la perdió de vista, realmente le hacía sentir cómodo junto a ella, que podía decirle casi cualquier cosa, no estaba seguro porque era esto pero eso le gustaba. Miro su número de teléfono y lo anoto rápidamente, para notar que en un momento se había limpiado los labios con está dejando la clara marca de estos de color rosa claro. Se sonrojo, jamás había besado a nadie ahora que lo pensaba, bueno no que no fuera un RCP pero eso no contaba, tampoco había tenido una cita real, nunca le había importado pero ahora realmente le parecía extraño.

Se detuvo en momento mientras entrenaba y se lanzó al suelo mientras Titus le miraba intranquilo, tenía varias cosas en la cabeza. Uno, Elizabeth, la chica amante del café, Shakesperiana. Y dos, la Batgirl, la habían visto por Central City, Metrópolis, Los Ángeles y New York y eso le molestaba, buscaba todas las noches que apareciera en su ciudad nuevamente y aun nada, pero lo que si le molestaba era que nadie le decía absolutamente nada sobre ella, era como si solo él pudiera verla ¿es que acaso solo era una alucinación?

El sonido se su teléfono le hizo reaccionar, lo miro y tenía un mensaje de texto, era Elizabeth pidiéndole si le acompañaba al museo de Gotham, se habían hablado poco pero este le hizo remecer, jamás había ido y quería conocerle. Le contesto dándole un lugar y una fecha, miro a su perro con una sonrisa y él le ladro animoso.

Los siguientes días podía verse a Robín muy anímico y de buen humor, algo raro para todos pero sinceramente nadie quería quebrantar aquella tranquilidad, así que solo lo veían correr, dibujar y salir a patrullar sin decir más, estaba ansioso por aquella cita así que solo se mantenía de buen humor.

Cuando se encontró con ella estaba con la nariz metida en el mismo libro que la vio aquella vez, toco su hombro y ella desvió la mirada hasta el con una leve sonrisa, cerro su libro y se encaminaron dentro del museo deteniéndose en cada cuadro observando y diciendo uno que otro comentario, se notaba que no era cualquier chica, conocía de arte clásico, literatura clásica, cosas que a él le gustaban. Le gustaba su compañía, algo silenciosa, se sentía tranquilo de cierta manera y sabía que con los demás no podía ver aquello, no podía sentirse de esa manera

-¿tomamos un descanso?

-claro, Elizabeth

-lamento haberte pedido esto, de verdad quería venir

-olvídalo, hace tiempo que a este lugar le debía una visita

-no son como los de Italia pero está bien

-¿has estado ahí?-pregunto extrañado

-si… mis padres viajaban mucho cuando pequeña

De repente sonó el teléfono de la mujer y lo saco rápido, lo miro detenidamente y lo bajo con el ceño fruncido, se disculpó con él y se fue del lugar a prisa, de nuevo. Se quedó un momento pensativo hasta que su teléfono sonó, alertando una emergencia, salió a prisa del lugar hasta una cueva de emergencia donde tenía su traje y su motocicleta. Se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía y de los bomberos, comenzó todo como un asalto a un lujoso edificio pero comenzó a quemarse, apenas comenzaba a anochecer así que en ese momento lo que más había dentro de aquellos departamentos eran niños y mujeres, debía de actuar rápido.

Se puso su máscara para poder respirar en medio del humo, había mucho quemándose en medio del banco, ya había sacado a varios del lugar y revisaba una última vez percatarse que no quedaba nadie. Vio una silueta moverse a prisa y escucho una tos resonando, busco por todos lados hasta que escucho que algo caía al suelo fuertemente, busco por todos lados hasta que vio algo que no podía creer, era Batgirl en el suelo. Se acercó a prisa y el tomo en sus brazos, todo comenzaba a desplomarse y tenía que salir, la sujeto fuertemente y salto por la ventana lanzo su cable para balancearse hasta un tejado. Se lanzó torpemente, sujetando a la mujer entre sus brazos para caer rodando por el lugar, se quitó la máscara y se acercó a ella, bajo su bufanda que cubría su boca para dejarla respirar, pero no funciono así que tuvo que usar el viejo RCP hasta que volvió a toser fuertemente, él tenía una bolsas con agua que le dio a la mujer para que pudiera dejar de toser.

-gracias

-eres una idiota al no usar tu mascara en el incendio ¡estás loca! ¡Eres peor que la anterior!

Sonó su comunicador y luego sonó el de ella, se subió la bufanda y desapareció rápido del lugar, suspiro molesto y contesto para poder escuchar a su padre que le reclamaba inmediatamente que volviera a casa, dio un suspiro molesto y busco su motocicleta por el lugar para volver a la mansión.

Se quedó sentado en la cueva mientras miraba como Black Bat hablaba con su padre, siempre le había parecido extraño lo natural para ellos hablar, en cambio con él era un poco más complicado hablar, incluso le era más fácil hablar con Dick que con su propio padre. Finalmente dejaron de hablar cuando apareció Batman y Red Robín que esperaron junto al menor antes de que Bruce se les acercara

-supongo que ustedes ya habrán visto a la nueva Batgirl-todos asintieron- Cassandra es quien a ha hecho esto, la entreno y cuido en Hong Kong pero ahora que Stephanie se ha retirado ya sido la más preparada para seguir el mando como Batgirl

Apareció entre las sombras, la nueva Batgirl aun con algunas marcas del incendio, saludo a su maestra con una leve reverencia y se quedó observando lo que decía Bruce, Cassandra volvería a casa así que la mujer se quedaría en la mansión mientras supervisaban su trabajo y luego la reubicarían en la ciudad en su propio lugar. La mujer se quitó la capucha, luego su bufanda y el antifaz, Robín se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creer que la mujer que solo había visto hace unas horas era la misma que había se había metido al incendio, era la misma amante del café y de Shakespeare, no dijo nada, no debía hacerlo en ese momento, solo se quedó ahí apretando la boca, conteniendo las palabrotas que le gritaría luego.

Cuando su padre y Black Bat terminaron de hablar él se dirigió hasta su habitación enojado seguido por su perro, la mujer se quedó mirándole un momento hasta que acompañada del mayordomo le mostró la habitación que estaba junto al pelinegro.

No se podía quedar así eso era seguro, no podía aceptar que toda su investigación hubiera quedado así, se puso su ropa de civil y salió por la ventana y con un salto llego hasta la otra, deslizo hasta arriba y vio a la mujer poniéndose un vestido sonrojándole. Ella se volteo y le quedo mirando un momento antes de seguir vistiéndose, acomodo su traje y luego se sentó en la cama con la mirada vigilante de Robín

-¿lo sabias?

-¿Qué tú eras Robín?-dijo lanzando una risita-claro que no… mi maestra me dijo que debía venir aquí y nada mas

-¿Black Bat te enseño?-ella asiente- pero tú me dijiste que eras inglesa

-soy inglesa, Damian… yo… bueno mis padres viajaban mucho, comenzaron a tener deudas así que nos fuimos a Hong Kong y mi maestra me cuidaba por la tarde hasta que un día no volvieron a aparecer… viaje mucho cuando era pequeña antes de vivir con mi maestra, ella me enseño cuando pequeña todo lo que se

-¿nunca buscaste a tus padres?

-no lo necesito, yo deje de existir gracias a Black Bat… yo no soy nada, solo soy parte de la misión

-eso es bueno-dijo sentándose sobre la cama- somos parte de la misión Elizabeth, nada mas

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que se escuchó pequeños rasguños en la puerta, el pelinegro se levantó y abrió la puerta para ver entrar a su gato que corrió hasta la cama que con sus garras se elevó hasta el regazo de la mujer, ella solo acaricio su cabeza tranquila. Se despidió de la mujer no sin antes mirarla una última vez, ahora todo se había complicado.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días pasaban, ni Robín ni Batgirl habían podido entablar una real conversación desde aquella vez, de hecho habían ganado cierta rivalidad. Los entrenamientos siempre tenían que ser detenidos ya que se dejaban llevar en estos, no trabajaban en equipo para nada, el hecho de que ambos se hubieran ocultado su identidad no había sido superado del todo.

Pero este día en particular amenazaba con ser malo, era San Valentín, lo que en general no podían salir debido a las calles anegadas de personas pero lo extraño de ese día fue que ambos fueran llamados a la oficina de Bruce ambos mirando a direcciones diferente.

-¿te has adaptado bien, Elizabeth?

-gracias a usted y a Alfred no he tenido problemas en adaptarme

-hoy tengo una petición para ambos, esta noche hay una gala en Wayne Enterprise, necesito que ambos estén presentes junto con Tim esta noche

-¿y tú, padre?

-esta noche la corte atacara, por eso necesito que estén dentro y los demás nos encargaremos de posibles ataques fuera del lugar… Alfred les indicara todo lo que deban saber, en caso de cualquier cosa Stephanie también estará ahí acompañando a Tim, por si tienes alguna duda Elizabeth

-entendido-dijeron al unísono

Fueron hasta un salón donde Alfred esperaba, puso un poco de musica y les indico a ambos como debían sujetarse entre ambos, ni siquiera se miraron es más incluso se insultaron un poco, era como si dos lobos trataran de dominarse entre ellos, Alfred los detuvo varias veces hasta que los obligo que se mirara, debían quedarse mirando toda la canción. Los ojos del Wayne eran de un azul oscuro, casi como la noche mientras que los de la mujer eran de un azul más claro, ambos se contemplaba. Luego de un largo tiempo, se detuvieron pausadamente ante la atenta mirada de Alfred que sonreía gustoso, tomo a la mujer y la llevo hasta la habitación para prepararla mientras él siguió parado en el salón aun perdido en esos ojos celestes.

El espero de traje a la mujer en la entrada de la mansión, cuando la vio bajar lentamente por la escalera con un vestido de color rosa pastel, con un ligero movimiento y con un escote de corazón. Se quedó siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que la vio mover sus labios, no escuchaba nada, solo el movimiento de la mujer entre aquellas finas telas.

-¿amo Damian, está bien?

-s-si…-le mira- vámonos ya

Se fueron en silencio hasta llegar a la fiesta, Damian saludo algunos conocidos, presentándola a ella de vez en cuando. La mujer había obtenido una nueva identidad gracias a Batman, como una simple joven que era como una prima lejana de Tim, así que todos la saludaban con gusto alagándola por cualquier cosa, invitándola a diferentes organizaciones a lo que ella simplemente respondía con una sonrisa. Luego de tomar algo ambos se dedicaron a bailar lentamente, se miraron cada segundo perdiéndose en los ojos de ambos a unos cuantos escasos centímetros entre ellos, la mujer sonrió levemente mientras él seguía serio

-¿estás bien, Damian?

-nunca había visto el color de tus ojos de tal manera, son brillantes

-gracias… -toma su rostro- los tuyos también lo son, a veces más que otras…

-te vez bien-dijo mirando sobre su hombro- muchos hombres te han mirado esta noche

-Alfred me lo ha dado-dijo mirando a las demás personas- hay algunas personas que nos han mirado mucho tiempo… creo que alguien anda por ahí

-lo he notado, ten cuidado

-tú también… iré a tomar aire

Se separaron lentamente y ella se fue del lugar hasta un enorme balcón que había en el lugar, con una copa moviéndola lentamente, busco por todos lados y vio a Batman sobre un edificio y en otro más lejano pudo ver a Nightwing. Hizo una señal para que se mantuviera en lugar cuando alguien le toco el hombro, un joven político que comenzó a hablarle mientras ella solo seguía su papel, de pronto se acercó el pelinegro con una copa para la mujer, luego de entregársela se quedó mirando extraño al sujeto que le sonreía tanto a ella

-de acuerdo, Elizabeth-sonríe- nos veremos después

-claro no se preocupe, señor Wales-dijo sonriente

-llámame John-dijo antes de irse

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo molesto

-parte de la misión, tengo una sospecha Damian

-no eres detective como para saber, no como yo

-como quieras-dijo desviando la mirada

Se quedaron ahí, en silencio bebiendo de sus copas sin siquiera mirarse, observando cada conversación que se efectuaba hasta que sonó el teléfono del pelinegro, era Nightwing que le llamaba, seguramente le había visto incluso quizás escuchado lo que le había dicho a la mujer, solo era para regañarlo. Dick Grayson que creía ciegamente que su deber era cuidar del pequeño Wayne, le había enseñado todo lo que debía saber de mujeres incluso lo que él no quería saber pero de todos modos le regaño esta vez, era San Valentín y debía comportarse.

La mujer siguió circulando cuando Dick le lanzo a Robin del cielo una flor, una pequeña y diminuta flor de margarita, su suave aroma era agradable pero todo el salón estaba adornado con rosas de colores, busco a la mujer por todos lados y estaba hablando con Stephanie mientras se tocaba su pequeño pero abultado vientre. Le pidió un momento para alejarse un poco de la multitud, le entrego aquella blanquecina flor y sonrió enormemente acercándola hasta su nariz aún más contenta.

-margaritas… son hermosas, me encantan ¿Dick te ha dicho?

-si… si tú crees que ese político tiene algo sospechoso… confiare en ti, en quien no confió es en el

-gracias Damian… ¿bailamos una última vez?

La llevo hasta la pista nuevamente y tomando su cadera el meció suavemente mientras ella le sujeto de los hombros les rodeándola con sus brazos acompañados de la suave musica. Le sonrió mientras él se sentía tranquilo entre los brazos de la mujer, escucho su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo pero lo ignoro mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo casi abrazándola. El toquido en su hombro le hizo reaccionar de aquel sueño en que estaba perdido, Tim le miraba con una sonrisa, le dio el teléfono, era su padre que le llamaba a salir de ahí y ponerse su traje para hacer lo que él sabía hacer mejor.

La mujer se quedó en el balcón un momento cuando el político volvió a hablarle, invitándole a un sinfín de fiestas a beneficio de quizás que enfermedad que de seguro no sabía pronunciar, pero su maestra le había enseñado que debía a veces solo cerrar la boca y escuchar pero aparte de todo esto Bárbara Gordon le habían enseñado todo lo que debía saber sobre sus identidades secretas, sobre apariencias y sobre hombres.

Finalmente Stephanie tuvo que llevarse a casa, excusándola con el distinguido político que le había invitado a cenar un par de noches después, se fue en el auto mirando por la ventana, observando si podía ver la silueta de Robín moverse por los edificios mientras escuchaba la voz de Steph resonar por el lugar

-¿Lizzy? ¿Estás escuchando?-

-discúlpame, Stephanie

-descuida-le sujeta la mano- se lo que se siente

-¿Qué cosa?

-que te guste un Robín, Lizzy

-nunca me ha gustado nadie y no creo que esto sea eso-se toca el pecho – no lo se

-se nota que te entreno Cass-suspira- solo ten cuidado, Lizzy

Llego a casa y la recibió inmediatamente Bruce para charlar con ella, le conto toda su suposición sobre John Wales, había hecho un buen trabajo al infiltrarse en tal medio, luego de comentarle la situación le pidió permiso para retirarse. Se puso un camisón y se fue a un salón que estaba vacío excepto por una barra para hacer ballet, pronto comenzó a estirarse y ponerse sobre la punta de los pies bailando lentamente mientras solo la luz de la luna le iluminaba. La puerta se abrió lentamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer, el pelinegro se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en el suelo mientras ella se seguía moviendo. Luego de unas horas se detuvo y se sentó frente a este en el suelo

-no sabía que practicabas estas cosas

-cuando pequeña aprendí… no lo había hecho hasta hoy

-¿Qué cambio hoy?

-no lo sé- mira la ventana- gracias Damian… me gusto bailar contigo

Se levantó y le extendió la mano, ella la tomó y el tiro de ella para tenerla entre sus brazos, se escondió en su cuello mientras ella le rodeaba por el torso sujetándose por su camiseta, moviéndose lentamente. La mujer sonrió y se apartó de él comenzando a bailar más movido, algo más pasional parecido al tango, la hizo girar y luego la hizo descender agarrándola de la cadera y levantando su pierna acariciándola mientras la acercaba a él, estaban a unos centímetros, ella sujeto su rostro con una sonrisa para alzarse hasta llegar a sus labios pero los rasguños de la puerta le hicieron perder el hilo. La ayudo a reincorporarse y se acercó hasta la puerta para dejar entrar a su perro y luego a su padre que les miraba un poco intrigado, el perro mientras tanto corrió hasta la mujer donde lamio su cara mientras ella reía. El mayor le pidió un momento para hablar con su hijo y se lo llevo hasta la oficina, ya comenzaba a aclarar la oscura noche paulatinamente, para el ese tiempo con la mujer había sido unos minutos pero en realidad habían sido varias horas que habían estado junto bailando

-me iré a ver a los miembros de Batman inc., a supervisarlos… necesito saber que te controlaras mientras Dick está a cargo

-¿a qué te refieres con controlarme, padre?

-he visto como la miras, Damian… sé que estas en la edad-le toma el hombro- pero ten cuidado con exponerlos, le he dejado una misión a Elizabeth, así que tengan cuidado

-no te preocupes padre, me ocupare de todo por aquí


	4. Chapter 4

La mujer estaba ejercitando en la habitación donde Dick siempre entrenaba, estaba hecha para que el chico de circo siempre fuera de circo. La mujer se detuvo al notar que el pelinegro le miraba, habían pasado unos minutos desde que había entrado y estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de repente se acercó Tim con el teléfono en sus manos, entro y se lo dio a la mujer que estaba colgada de cabeza en una barra, era John Wales, invitándola a cenar esta noche a lo que ella respondía con voz contenta pero con una expresión seria. Finalmente corto y ella bajo hasta el suelo, iba a salir de la habitación pero el pelinegro le sujeto

-ten cuidado

-lo se… no te preocupes-dijo con una leve sonrisa- iré a prepararme, nos veremos por la noche Damian

Se fue del lugar ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro, dio un suspiro antes de salir de la habitación, se fue al jardín a jugar con su perro lanzando una pelota de baseball de vez en cuando, hasta que la vio salir con un vestido ajustado y con el cabello en un bollo.

Repaso algunas cosas con Alfred sobre los gustos de aquel empresario-político joven magnate de Gotham para que ella fuera de su máximo agrado, salió del auto y se puso un collar que tenía un pequeño micrófono para espiar mejor lo que sucedía. Entro al restaurant y sonrió tranquila cuando diviso a Wales sentado en una mesa

-¿puedes beber algo?

-oh, pero si tengo 18, si puedo-dijo riendo-¿o acaso querías salir con alguien menor?

-c-claro que no-dijo riendo- no te ofendas, es solo que aun te vez joven, entonces ¿champaña?

-¿champaña?... bueno-dijo sonriente- celebremos entonces, John

Charlaron un rato mientras la mujer solo contestaba tranquila llena de risitas y sonrisas, cenaron y tomar café mientras él seguía hablando sobre el mismo y de vez en cuando preguntando algunas cosas sobre la mujer. Pero mientras esto sucedía la mente de la mujer estaba solo concentrada en una cosa, observando la noche desde aquel edificio en Gotham, pensando que podía estar saltando entre aquellas azoteas con su compañero, recordó aquel baile junto a Robín, anhelaba sentir el toque del pelinegro, ver sus ojos y perderse en ellos. La mujer solo siguió hablando con el hasta que su teléfono sonó, era "Tim" para pedirle que regresara a casa, la mujer se disculpó pero antes de que se fuera el tomo su mano

-reunámonos de nuevo, Eli ¿te parece?

-me encantaría John pero la próxima vez salgamos a algo menos formal-se acerca y besa su mejilla- llámame

Stephanie le había mostrado muchas películas sobre mujeres que conquistaban hombres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había estudiado algunas estrategias para usarlas esta noche, todo indicaba que debía ser sutil… o más bien, quería serlo, no quería nublar su mente con ningún pensamiento que no fuera sobre Robín, quería estar con el pelinegro y no podía evitarlo, se subió al auto aprisa y ahí mismo se quitó el vestido y se vistió como Batgirl para salir. Se balanceo sobre los edificios buscando al pelinegro por todos lados hasta que lo vio sobre Wayne Enterprise, salto hasta el cayendo encima rodando unos metros abrazándole.

-¿Batgirl?

-Robín… yo… quería verte

-¿verme?-dijo con el rostro enrojecido-¿ha ido bien?

-si… Red Robín analizara la información para obtener lo más posible

-no quiero que él te toque

-tampoco quiero que él me toque-le toma el rostro

Se acercó hasta ella y la beso, jamás se había besado con alguien de esa manera pero no quería separase, en ese momento no pensó en que era Robín y que ella era Batgirl, o que alguien podía verlo, o peor aún, que su padre podía verlo, en ese momento solo pensó en el dulzor de su boca, en su cálido cuerpo cubierto de la delgada malla que ella ocupaba hasta que de repente de escucho que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, Batman miraba con una sonrisa desde la cornisa, se separaron a prisa y ella estaba sonrojada cubriéndose con su bufanda.

-¿viste donde estaba tu mano, Damian?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-dijo molesto

-en su cierre… este no es el lugar para hacer lo que iban a hacer

-lo siento-dijo la mujer- por favor no le digas a mi maestra

-no le diré a nadie… ahora Lizzy, ve a casa necesito charlar un momento con mi hermano

Se quedó en el suelo enojado escuchando la conversación de Dick sobre mujeres y cosas por el estilo, patética para él. Pero mientras eso sucedía él no podía dejar de lado lo que pensaba de la mujer, quería seguir besándole pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Sabía que Dick no le diría nada a su padre y esperaba que las cámaras no le hubieran grabado, en ese exacto punto no había cámaras, por eso le gustaba ahí de cierta manera. Cuando finalmente Dick termino de hablar le toco la cabeza y le sonrió, lo mando a darse una ducha fría y a irse inmediatamente a la cama, sin ver a la mujer.

Llego a casa y escucho la voz de la mujer en la cueva con la de Tim, probablemente estaban revisando las cintas de la cita, no quería escuchar la voz de ella con la voz de quien él estaba seguro que era alguien de la corte ya que la mujer se lo aseguraba.

Se quedó en su cuarto dibujando, su perro le había abandonado por la mujer y claro que tenía razón, ella era dulce y dormirá entre sus brazos esta noche, no como el, que quizás su musica le haría conciliar el sueño.

Pasaron los días y ninguno de los se dirigió la palabra en todo ese tiempo, Dick estuvo todo los días siguiéndole, haciendo misiones con él, al igual que Tim junto a la chica, le había enseñado algunos trucos a ella para que pudiera manejarse mejor con las computadoras ya que lo único que sabía hacer era romperlas.

Cuando Bruce llego, sorprendió a todos con darle a la chica su propio lugar, un departamento en la cuidad con todas las comodidades para la mujer, todo ya estaba listo así que apenas escucho la mujer se marchó de la mansión hasta allí ante los vigilantes ojos del pelinegro, Alfred la llevo hasta el lugar y la mujer se quedó ahí, practicando Ballet y un poco de lucha durante su día, esperando la ansiada noche.

Se puso la capucha y se lanzó entre los edificios, le gustaba su nuevo lugar, más cerca de la acción al igual que en Hong Kong así que solo se balanceo tranquila hasta que sintió una presencia extraña tras de él, su comunicado muerto y las luces se habían apagadas. Algo que conocía muy bien era un pulso electromagnético que había sido lanzado en un radio de al menos dos kilómetros, perfecto para una batalla, pero cuando sintió la cortada en su brazo supo que debía bajar a tierra y ponerse cómoda para este encuentro.

Encendió la visión nocturna y lo vio ahí, con su espada desvainada a punto de darle un golpe lo que le evito rodando por el suelo. Deathstroke sabía lo bien que valía la cabeza de un miembro de la Batfamilia y aún más alguien que había desmantelado mafias completas, tenía la mira en esa chica, viva o muerta. Comenzó una pelea, la chica tenía un bastón con el que pelear además de unos Batarang pero prefería pelear con sus propias manos, así sería una pelea justa. Ambos tenia habilidades pero todo cambio cuando sintió el frio de una bala atravesar su hombro, al menos había salido y no daño su hueso más que una magulladura, se mantuvo en posición a pesar del dolor, pero pudo dar un respiro cuando de la nada callo Robín y Batman para encargarse de caza recompensa

-Robín, llévatela de aquí

-vamos, Batgirl-dijo pasando el brazo de la mujer por sus hombros

Se la llevo entre las calles hasta llegar en la oscuridad al departamento de la mujer, encendió algunas barras de luz que tenía y busco en un botiquín que dejo Alfred para comenzar a limpiar el área, al menos era una bala de no mucho calibre, si había atravesado su cuerpo pero su herida no era tan grande. Mientras limpiaba su cuerpo comenzó a observarla mejor, bajo su traje solo usaba ropa interior, se sentía un poco avergonzada que el la miraba así que se quitó su capa para que ella se cubriera un poco. No tenía como para llamar a Alfred para preguntarle si todo estaba bien como el vendaba pero ella seguía bien y su venda parecía firme, ella se trató de quitar su traje pero no servía de mucho, le dolía demasiado el hombro como para moverse, así que Robín tuvo que ir al rescate y ayudarla a ponerse un camisón aunque fuera, la ayudo a acomodarse en la cama. Él se puso cómodo, quitándose la mayoría del traje solo dejándose los pantalones y se sentó junto a ella en la cama mirando la oscuridad que inundaba a Gotham al menos hasta la mañana siguiente

-¿te gusta este lugar?

-es bueno para mí, supongo… aunque extraño un poco la mansión

-se siento tu ausencia en casa…

-también te extraño, Damian…

-Elizabeth-se voltea a verle- y-yo no quise decir eso-dijo sonrojado

-claro-dijo soltando una risita antes de tomar su mano- no hay nadie juzgándote aquí

Se acercó hasta ella tomando su rostro, observando sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, cerro aquella cercanía en un beso, tenía miedo de tocarla con su hombro con aquel agujero atravesándole pero ella con su brazo sano toco su rostro dándole su consentimiento para seguir. El pelinegro se acomodó sobre ella, tratando de no dañarla más, acariciándola suavemente, tenía miedo de que le doliera pero ella seguía reafirmando lo que lentamente iba tomando forma en la oscuridad.

Comenzó a salir el sol y él se levantó sobre ella con la respiración agitada, había sido su primera vez… hace unas horas. Se había detenido un momento pero quería más de la mujer y a pesar de que ella no podía moverse mucho solo quería sentirse cerca de Robín.

-¿estás bien?

-s-si-dijo agitada- ya debes irte, Damian… te descubrirán

-hablaremos por la tarde

-tengo… que salir con Wales… me invito a una cena de una familia

\- es por la misión… ¿se han besado?

-Damian… es por la misión-dijo mirándole molesta- hablaremos luego-dijo levantándose- voy a bañarme y luego vendrá Steph…

No termino la frase porque sonó el timbre… el maldito timbre, ambos se alarmaron y la mujer se puso el camisón y corrió hasta la puerta, mientras escondía a prisa la ropa regada por el lugar. Abrió la puerta para ver a Stephanie parada con su crecido vientre con dos café.

-¿aún no estas listas?

-¿p-para qué?-dijo nerviosa

-vas a acompañarme a una venta de bodegas de bebes… ¿recuerdas?... hay que llegar primero porque no quiero tener que golpear a ninguna mamá loca- le mira sorprendida- ¿Qué te paso?

-me dieron en el brazo… me bañare e iremos

La mujer entro y se sentó sobre el sofá donde pudo ver un poco de sangre pero no se alarmo, algunas vendas y cosas así, pero se agacho un poco dificultosa al ver una mancha verde en el suelo, le agarro con la punta de los dedos para sacar de debajo del sofá un antifaz verde, ok eso podía ser cualquier cosa, lo acerco hasta su nariz y sintió el claro olor a perfume que ella misma le había dado al chico maravilla. Dejo los café de lado y se metió a la habitación de la mujer caminando lentamente hasta abrir el closet y ver con ceño fruncido a Robín solo con unos bóxer negro, la mujer se lanzó a reír fuertemente sentándose en la cama. La mujer salió ya vestida con una camiseta larga y un pantalón cuando vio a Damian sentando en la cama aun con la risa de la mujer resonando

-¿crees que nadie lo iba a descubrir?-dijo riendo- ok…-suspira más tranquila- busca en un bajo los cojines del sofá, hay ropa de chico ahí… Alfred le dejo como cueva de emergencia… iras con nosotros si no quieres que le diga a Batman lo que vi… o lo que se

-tú no sabes nada… Brown

-llevo haciendo esto hace mucho tiempo… así que cuida tus palabras, Wayne… ahora apresúrate solo nos queda una hora para llegar y queda lejos… yo le avisare a Alfred


	5. Chapter 5

La mujer cargaba unas bolsas mientras Damian estaba con unas cajas, la rubia caminada de allá para acá en una enorme bodega comprando millones de prendas y juguetes. Mientras los otros dos esperaban, se quedaron mirando un momento, lentamente de acercaron hasta que la mujer puso un peluche de oso entre ellos.

-¿no tienes una misión, Lizzy? Debes ganarte la confianza de Wales y creo que hoy podría ser un buen día… no lo arruines frente a esta gente, bésense donde quieran pero no aquí… ¿acaso quieres arruinarlo?

-lo lamento…-dijo ella

-diablos… si solo abría una pista más concreta… esto está tardando mucho

-cálmate Damian… hay chicos más difíciles que tu-dijo riendo

-apresúrate Brown, tengo hambre

-ok, Alfred está afuera-dijo entregándole más bolsas- dale el primer cargamento y luego vayan a comer algo, les tengo un ojo puesto en cima

Corrieron afuera y dejaron la maleta del auto lleno de las bolsas de la mujer y se fueron a una cafería en frente, donde estaba lleno de delicias que no se negaron a probar, la chica comía un trozo de pastel con una taza de chocolate caliente mientras se perdía mirando afuera, como la gente se movía y como los autos corrían de allá para acá cuando de repente se detuvo una figuro justo afuera, ella alzo la vista y se encontró con el distinguido John Wales, que caminaba tranquilo con un perro que traía con su correa. La mujer se levantó y le pidió un momento para salir y saludar a Wales con un amigable beso en la mejilla mientras el pelinegro le miraba de reojo, charlaron un par de cosas cuando fue el quien se volvió a ver al pelinegro para saludarlo animado y se retiró con la mujer que se despidió de Robín. Se detuvo de comer, enojado y dejo dinero sobre el mostrador, no pensaba seguirle, no quería verla con el así que solo siguió buscando a la rubia que ya casi terminaba con sus comprar, ambos se fueron a el departamento que ella compartía con Red Robín mientras Alfred traía más compras desde el auto, ella le pregunto por la mujer a lo que el pelinegro solo reclamo molesto de la situación, ella solo se rio del primer amor del más joven.

Cuando el volvió a casa, Stephanie ya se había molestado en contarle a Batman que Robín solo se quedó cuidando a Batgirl y que fue tan generoso que incluso les acompaño en las compras para que el brazo de la mujer no se dañara aún más.

El más joven se quedó entraño toda la tarde, tratando de mantener ocupada su mente de la mujer y de Wales, no quería pensar en que sus manos tocaban a la que ahora era suya, a pesar de que no podía decírselo a nadie se sentía orgulloso de que haberlo hecho con ella, se detuvo de entrenar un momento ante la atenta mirada de su padre que le observaba desde la cueva. El chico salió de la sala de entrenamiento dejando todo de lado y se fue a su cuarto, se sentó sobre la cama, tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar, siempre que ella estaba trabajando se trenzaba su cabello escondiéndolo en su capucha, le gustaba eso, pero más aún le gustaba cuando se ponía a bailar ballet, sus piernas era firmes y delicadas, él ya las conocía bien. Dejo su cuaderno de lado y se tapó la cara con su antebrazo antes de sentir la puerta abrirse y mirar a quien estaba en la puerta

-padre…

-estas distraído… nunca te vi terminar un entrenamiento así ¿estás bien?

-solo estoy cansado padre...

-Dick estuvo hablando conmigo hace unos días

-no sale nada bueno de cuando Grayson habla contigo, padre

-el cree que ya eres muy grande para ser Robín… que quizás deberías volverte Nightwing

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido- eso… ¿enserio?

-he pensado que quizás sea una buena idea… tú y Batgirl lo hacen muy bien trabajando juntos

-¿significa que no serás más Batman?

-me ocupare de entrenar más a los miembros de Batman inc., no puede solo depender de ustedes en Gotham… Dick es perfecto para ser su propio Batman y cuando sea necesario volveré a mi papel-le toma del hombro- estoy orgulloso se ti, sé que no eres Dick pero serás un excelente Nightwing

-gracias padre, no te defraudare-dijo con una leve sonrisa- pero hasta que no terminemos con Wales no tomare el lugar, quiero que mi último caso sea uno bueno

Pasaron unos días y el caso avanzaba lentamente hasta que una tarde la mujer llego a la mansión un poco ida, no sabía que pensar en ese momento, solo se dejó caer en la silla de la cueva un poco desconcertada, no había nadie por ahí ya que era de noche. El mayordomo se acercó a ella un poco intrigado, le sirvió té que dejo sobre la mesa y cuando ella alzo la mano vio aquel enorme brillante que descansaba en su dedo, se tapó la boca un poco nervioso y llamo a Batman que en ese momento estaba en Japón pero no sonó nada, así que llamo a Batman a cargo en Gotham que llego a la cueva en el Batmovil solo, no quería alarmar al chico con la noticia de la chica, tanto que incluso tenía su propio código con Alfred por si la mujer tenía reportes importantes

-¿Qué hago ahora, Dick?... tengo miedo… si estoy equivocada, no quiero hacerle daño a alguien inocente

-no estas equivocada-dijo apretando algunos botones en la computadora-fuiste cenar a su casa ¿no? ¿No viste nada extraño?... hay algunas cosas de Búhos, los de la corte no temen enseñar sus plumas… de por si a alguien no le tiene tanto interés de por si… no toda una familia… así que no temas-dijo tomándola del hombro- bien hecho Batgirl, ahora quédate tranquila

-su teléfono suena, señorita Elizabeth

\- es Wales… dice que quiere cenar mañana

-ve tranquila, ahora ve donde Stephanie, quiere que la ayudes a planear el Baby Shower

-entendido… gracias Dick…-dijo con una leve sonrisa

Wales quería celebrar su compromiso la noche siguiente con una fiesta, le dijo que era solo de su familia y que debía ir muy elegante, recalcando claramente que debía ir sola, el pasaría por ella en la mansión en unas horas así que debía prepararse, le pidió que fuera simple pero elegante y ella solo asintió con una sonrisa. Sentía una extraña sensación de culpa y remordimiento con la que solo quería que esto se acabara pronto, extrañaba Hong Kong en ese momento, deseaba volver al tiempo donde su única preocupación era que debía volver a comer a casa.

Entro al cuarto donde la mujer bailaba ballet, estaba ella en el suelo mirándose en un espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados, había llorado pero trataba de ocultarlo con su cabello, él se acercó y se sentó junto a ella apoyándose en su hombro en silencio mientras ella lo seguía inmóvil.

-¿alguna vez pensaste que tu cuartada era una mala persona?

-no tengo cuartada, Elizabeth… pero… la cuartada de mi padre no es la mejor… es decir, de vez en cuando sale con cualquier mujer y tiene vida social, a veces más de una… es un poco extraño verlo, pero es su trabajo

-aun así… sé que todo apunta a que él y su familia son miembros de la corte… pero ¿y si me equivoco?... arruinare la vida a alguien… o me la arruinare a mi

-no estas equivocada, estoy seguro, no tengas miedo

-confiare en ti… Damian

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella se levantó y le observo un momento, toco su rostro con una caricia hasta que se marchó del lugar. Stephanie llego para ayudar a prepararla con un vestido largo de color celeste claro, algo sencillo pero elegante, la ayudo a peinarse con un bollo mientras ella esperaba un poco triste. La enorme pansa de Stephanie choco con la plana de la mujer cuando ella le abrazo fuertemente, diciéndole algunas palabras de aliento antes de escuchar el toquido de la puerta, ambas observaron y la mujer rubia se fue del lugar diciéndoles que solo tenían un minuto, salió de ahí y cerró la puerta sin decir más.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta ella, se veía radiante pero a la vez sabía que no era la que acostumbraba, prefería verle saltando entre los edificios, blandiendo espadas cuando entrenaban, extrañaba esa sonrisa y desde que comenzó esta misión no la había visto casi nada. Le apretó la mano y le sonrió levemente pero ella solo bajo la mirada, el busco en su bolsillo y tenía un micrófono pequeñito en forma de murciélago, movió su vestido levemente en su escote y sobre su pecho izquierdo pego el micrófono escondiéndolo finalmente, la miro una última vez y dejo que se marchara.


	6. Chapter 6

La mujer iba en el auto en silencio, estaba segura de lo que creía, estaba segura que esa noche sería importante si le pidió que fuera de esa manera, el mayordomo principal de la mansión Wales le pidió que entrara y le dejo en un salón oscuro donde de la nada se prendieron algunas velas, en medio del cuarto apareció John con una sonrisa que se acercó a ella y beso su mano, ella solo sonrió cuando de la nada se acercó el hermano menor de su prometido con una caja decorada con un moño. John se la acerco y ella desato el moño, dejo la tapa de lado y de la nada y se quedó sin aliento, delante de ella había una máscara de la corte, de pronto ambos se pusieron las suyas. Detrás de Wales aparecieron sus padres, elegantes con aquella mascara blanca de búho, ella tenía razón, siempre había tenido la maldita razón.

Damian Wayne se quedó fuera de la mansión escondido en un arbusto junto a Dick, tratando de escuchar lo que podrían decir, le extrañaba mucho que la mujer no dijera nada, en todo ese momento, Dick lo miraba un momento antes de moverle su cabello, se había vuelto alto y fuerte, más inteligente y más humano.

-¿Cómo se veía Lizzy?

-nerviosa

-no me refiero a eso ¿estaba bonita?

-radiante-dijo aun concentrado- no me molestes ahora, Batman

-oh vamos, vas a decirme que eso solo otra Batgirl

-claro que no lo es… ella es diferente… nosotros tuvimos sexo la otra noche

-claro que es diferente…. ¿Qué?... espera… ¿Qué?-le mira sorprendido

-ya lo oíste, no debes decirle a padre pero no quiero que hables más… eso te dejara callado un par de horas

Escucharon la voz de Wales, se escuchaba entrecortado, la mujer dio unos pasos atrás mientras Wales tenía la máscara en sus manos tratando de acercársela, finalmente sintió aquel olor extraño de la máscara, luego él le llevo por un pasadizo hasta grandes salones blancos. Se apretó el comunicado para enviar una señal para que Damian le siguiera, había algunos Talons en la puerta observando, ella no traía nada de su equipo como para escapar, algunas reuniones comenzaron y su prometido solo agarro su mano. Ella esperaba paciente la llegada de Damian, esperando que la rescataran, escucharon algunos ruidos raros, pero todos parecían hacer caso omiso a aquello.

Cuando de la nada el techo se vino abajo, algunos Talons peleaban con Batman, Robín e incluso Red Robín que había aparecido hace poco, callo del techo más glacialmente gracias a sus alas, los Talons no demoraron en atacar mientras los búhos miraban atentos, hasta que la mujer lanzo al suelo la máscara rompiéndose en pedazos y salto a la acción derrumbando a un Talon y quitándole su daga para corta a otro mientras se encontraba con la mirada del pelinegro atento a ella, ambos se sonrieron antes de empezar la batalla.

Dick Grayson y Tim Drake miraban sorprendido como aquella joven mujer peleaba fervientemente al igual que su maestra, movimientos rápidos y certeros al compás de los de Robín, parecía que bailaban juntos en el mismo tono, peleando y destruyendo a los Talons. Batman dio la señal para escapar por las alcantarillas, subieron a el Bat-bote para escapar, la mujer rasgo su vestido para poder estar más cómoda esperando un ataque sorpresa mientras Robín solo se quedó con sus ojos pendientes a ella, se acercó a ella y con su dedo limpio un pequeño rasguño en su cara con una caricia a las atentas miradas de Red Robín y Batman que casi se sale del camino mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes observándose el uno al otro.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva tuvieron una video llamada con Bruce, para explicar todo lo sucedido cuando sonó la alarma, claro que los Talons no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando, invadían la mansión buscando a Batman y a la muchacha, todos tomaron su lugar mientras que ella se ponía su traje, se acomodó el antifaz y se volvió para ver Robín extendiéndole una Katana igual que la que tenía en su otra mano, ella la tomo y la desenvaino con cuidado observando su afilada hoja

-no temas destruirlos

-Alfred me conto sobre estas cosas… los Talons, no tendré piedad con ellos Damian

-que padre no te escuche hablar así-dijo con una sonrisa-ten cuidado… nos veremos por la mañana

-claro… ya lo cumpliste una vez… así que te creeré

La mujer volvió a envainar la espada y corrió de la cueva hasta perderse de su vista, está claro donde iría ella, un lugar donde se movería sin problemas, en el techo ¿y él? En el jardín. Se había establecido la línea entre los cuatro y Alfred que había sellado la cueva cuando empezaron a aparecer rápidamente.

Las horas pasaron rápido y la mujer estaba decidida a pelear fuertemente, algunos rasguños había sufrido debido a que su hombro aún no estaba del todo bien, se quedó en silencio un momento recorriendo el lugar hasta que se encontró con dos tumbas que sabía bien de quien era, los abuelos de Robín. Se sentó en el suelo mirando las tumbas, hasta que sintió un movimiento tras de ella, pero dio un suspiro tranquila al notar al pelinegro que se sentó junto a ella, observando detalladamente el nombre de aquellas tumbas

-sabía que los encontrarías

-¿vienes aquí a menudo?

-me gusta hablar con ellos, sin que me juzguen por nada…

-debe ser… bueno al menos poder saber que siguen aquí para escucharte…

-tus padres te dejaron… pero no por eso estas sola… sonare como Grayson pero… somos una familia después de todo

-lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿ha ido bien haya arriba?

-tenía una buena vista

-aun duele- le toca el hombro

-me costó algunos rasguños hoy… pero se pondrá bien con más tiempo

-me alegra que terminara esta misión… padre me ofreció ser Nightwing

-te quedara bien el azul… iremos a juego entonces

-Elizabeth-le observa- padre cree que hacemos un buen equipo… deberíamos seguir así

Ella sonrió en silencio, se quitó el antifaz y se lo quito de un tirón antes de besarle levemente, ambos cubiertos por sus capuchas como dos sombras en el amanecer. Ella se levantó a prisa y tomo la espada para empezar a correr a casa mientras el chico se tomó el tiempo de hablar un poco con sus abuelos como era costumbre, hablando sobre todo de su nuevo traje que pronto estrenaría y de su compañera, estaba orgulloso.

Volvió a casa a comer algo, estaban todos desayunando en la mesa, incluso Alfred que casi siempre trataba de mantenerse como mayordomo pero había sido una noche agotadora y todos querían un merecido descanso. Stephanie apareció sana y salva, con Tim tenía todo un libreto de cómo actuar en cualquier emergencia, desde un incendio hasta un ataque alienígena, así que ella llego con su enorme pansa hasta la mansión con una sonrisa y una caja llena de donas para todos, su brillo solo duro unos minutos cuando todos las comieron, finalmente todos ya con una de sus necesidades ya cubierta debían proseguir con las otras

-hablare con Babs para que vigile la situación, ha sido una noche larga, merecemos unas horas de sueño-hablo Dick autoritario-Alf… mereces un descanso, así que no quiero verte rondando por ahí

-le informare al amo Bruce y luego descansare, así que no se preocupe amo Richard

-yo me iré a casa con Steph- dijo Red Robín- pediremos un taxi y nos iremos

-ok… Lizzy, quédate esta noche, puedes darte una ducha y descansar como lo mereces, al igual que Damian

La mujer asintió contenta y se disculpó para levantarse para correr a esa merecida ducha, el traje tenia sudor y sangre pegada, lo dejo caer por el cuarto y se dio esa larga ducha. Se quedó pensando en esas horas, de cómo ahora lo que había pasado con Robín era ahora un recuerdo agradable y atesorado, no como hace unas horas que se sentía culpable. Ahora sabía que Wales y su familia era de la corte y pronto iban a pagar por sus crímenes, dejo salir todo ese estrés en la ducha. Finalmente salió y se puso un camisón ahora más tranquila, más contenta a pesar del cansancio y de las heridas que aun amenazaban con abrirse y sangrar, estaba segura de que si las dejaba sanar con un poco de oxigeno de seguro mejorarían cuando despertara. Salió del cuarto para ver a Robín que ya había preparado el lugar para descansar, cortinas cerradas, habitación cerrada y su ferviente compañero perruno ya dormido sobre el tapete, él ya estaba con un pantalón ligero, aun con su cabello mojado esperando a la mujer sobre la cama metido en el libro que la mujer leía ahora, Sherlock Holmes.

-¿aprendiste unos trucos de este detective?

-quizás –hablo acomodándose junto a el- me gustan esas historias

-son solo historias-dijo dejándole de lado- Elizabeth…

-puedes quedarte, sé que viniste a eso

Él se acomodó un poco confundido ¿cómo sabía que le pediría eso sin que sonara que le rogaba estar con ella? no quería rogarle a nadie, aunque quizás por quedarse con ella lo había pensado, ella se volvió y le rodeo por el torso con sus brazos acomodándose con él, claro que ella no le diría nada pero era mucho menos orgullosa como para abrazarle de esa manera. Damian Wayne no era de los que quedaran sin palabras tan fácilmente, pero esta mujer parecía que lo disfrutaba saber exactamente qué le diría antes de siquiera modularlo, le dejaba sin palabras más de una vez y eso de cierta manera le gustaba. Descanso entre los brazos de la mujer, era exactamente como quería terminar lo del otro día, lo hubiera repetido pero tanto el como ella se sentía demasiado cansado como para satisfacer más necesidades


	7. Chapter 7

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los suaves toques de la nariz del gran danés sobre su mejilla, se alzó un poco mareada. Estaba cansada y las sabanas blanquecinas se habían manchado con su sangre, se había movido mucho mientras dormía y había perdido algo de sangre, suspiro y se volvió a ver al pelinegro que tocaba la sangre aun fresca sobre la sabana, miro sus heridas sangrantes, incluso su parche del hombro se había caído y dejado aun ver la carne de rojo vivo, se apresuró a buscar una toalla y apretar la herida un poco. Le ayudo a levantarse mareada y llegar hasta la cueva para curar mejor sus heridas, busco el hilo quirúrgico y una aguja, porque lo que tenía que hacer claramente era coser aquella herida que se había abierto con la lucha de anoche. Roció un poco de agua oxigenada seguida de anestesia lo que hizo que se pusiera rápidamente aún más pálida y ya que conocía bien técnicas de medico gracias a su mayordomo sabía exactamente qué hacer para poner mejor a la mujer, comenzó a suturar la herida y luego vendarle, también a limpiar cada una de aquellas marcas que atacaban su pálida piel.

-estoy bien…

-claro que no, Elizabeth… deja que yo me encargue

-no es necesario

-¿acaso Black Bat dejo que te desangraras?

-jamás… ella me enseño y yo puedo hacerlo

-perdiste bastante sangre-le toma del rostro- no estás sola

-me cuesta darme cuenta de eso…

Antes de que pudiera acercase hasta él y robarle de sus labios un beso sonó el comunicador, era Oráculo con una emergencia en el puerto, un encargo de armas ilegales, propiedad de Wayne Enterprise, ambos aceptaron la misión a pesar de la cara molesto que tenía el pelinegro de que ella en su estado fuera al lugar. La pelinegra solo comió algunas de las galletas que Alfred siempre tenía en la cueva mientras se preparaba para la misión poniéndose su traje, cuando apareció Damian con su traje de Nightwing, diablos la mujer quedo sin palabras, estaba contenta y sonrojada por él, se puso su nuevo antifaz y subieron a su motocicleta.

-¿estas mejor?

-sí, te vez bien de Nightwing

-extraño la capucha, pero creo que está bien así

-amo Damian-se escuchó por el comunicador

-escucho

-¿se acostumbra al traje?

-es mucho más liviano y flexible

-el amo Richard quería que pudiera moverse con mucha más agilidad tal como él lo hace, quiere que aprende algunos de sus trucos

-pues el amo Richard puede besarme el trasero

-ok, Alfred reportaremos cuando lleguemos al lugar-dijo la mujer

-¿Señorita?-dijo alarmado- ¿está usted bien?... vi sangre en sus sabanas

-está bien, Nightwing aprendió bien de ti

Siguieron en silencio hasta esconderse por el muelle con su visión nocturna para adentrarse en el barco sin ser notados, se metieron lentamente en el agua y subieron por el costado de un barco para comenzar a deshacerse de cada uno en silencio, la mujer hizo un llamado a Gordon para que apareciera pronto mientras ellos dejaban en el suelo a cada uno que aparecía. La mujer sintió un olor extraño y bajo a prisa para encontrar en la parte baja una bomba que habían activado hace poco, Bárbara le decía por el oído que se calmara y que cortara uno de los cables pero el miedo de que murieran personas por culpa de ella le aterraba, no escuchaba nada más que el lento tic tac que sonaba remeciendo en su cabeza. Sintió que Damian le aparto lentamente, saco un Batarang y corto el cable azul deteniendo el reloj de golpe, la mujer se lanzó al piso, aún estaba asustada mirando sus manos enguantadas nerviosa, la sujeto un momento para hacerla reaccionar, finalmente dio un largo suspiro, él se puso a desmantelar la bomba mientras ella recuperaba el aliento antes de subir para charlar un poco con Gordon

-¿te subieron de rango, chico?

-Batman lo creía así

-además tienes una nueva compañera-le extiende la mano- Comisionado James Gordon

-la nueva Batgirl, no habíamos tenido el placer de conocernos, comisionado

-había oído mucho de ti, espero seguir sabiendo solo cosas buenas

-tenemos que irnos, trae el escuadrón de bombas, ahí material peligroso abajo

-siempre tan mandón-dijo con una risita- mándale saludos a tu jefe

Se fueron en silencio por las calles para después subir hasta los edificios y balancearse por la noche entre los edificios deteniendo uno que otro crimen aun en silencio, sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra. Cuando vieron a Batman se reunieron en un punto fijo y ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que la mujer conto de su cobardía ante aquellas situaciones tan peligrosas de los demás, estaba avergonzada y enojada por esto hasta que sintió la mano de Batman sobre su hombro

-incluso Cass tuvo miedo en su primera bomba… mira yo o Damian podríamos enseñarte… o simplemente podríamos aprovechar bien esta oportunidad y enviarte con un experto en esto… bueno, dos expertos

-no bromees ¡¿acaso estás loco?!

-suena solo un poco loco, pero la entreno Cass así que estoy seguro de que estará bien, unas semanas bastara… estoy seguro

-no te atrevas, Grayson-dijo molesto- ¡no la alejaras!

-cálmate… solo será un tiempo, ella aprenderá y tu entrenaras conmigo

-¿vas a ir sin decir nada?-le hablo con el ceño fruncido a la mujer

-no entiendo nada… lo que están discutiendo

-¿Cass te hablo de Jason?

-¿Jason?

-es uno de los Robín que murió

-¿hubo más que uno?

-sí, yo y Brown también-dijo el más joven

-¿moriste?

Ambos suspiraron y la mujer miraba aún más confundido lo que decían sobre todo acerca del tal "Jason" que su maestra jamás había mencionado, se quedó mirando confundida hasta que Batman le envió a casa para descansar, miro a Nightwing confundida y finalmente desapareció del lugar dejándose caer por la cornisa hasta balancearse por los edificios. Batman miro con una sonrisa a Nightwing, sabía que le encantaba la mujer, que solo quería protegerla, pero ella necesitaba experimentar un poco de emoción y miedo con el único tan desquiciado como para poner su vida en riesgo fácilmente, además de su fiel compañero que era experto en armar y desarmar equipamiento, él le enseñaría lo necesario.

Finalmente cuando pudo convencer a Damian de que lo correcto era dejar a la mujer aprender lo más posible de todos sus potenciales maestros que podía tener dentro de la Bat-familia, finalmente convencido dio un suspiro, su primera noche no había sido como esperaba, pero le gustaba su traje nuevo y las muchas cosas que podría aprender siendo Nightwing. El chico de circo estaba contento y dejo ir a el más joven siguiendo a la mujer hasta su departamento, el sin decir más se marchó columpiándose por el lugar, apago su comunicador, ahora no quería escuchar a nadie que no fuera la voz de la mujer

-¿Quién es Jason?

-padre ha tenido muchos compañeros, Jason Todd vino luego de Grayson, él era violento pero padre lo tenía controlado, una noche el Joker le ataco y lo mato, mi madre lo trajo a la vida y se volvió Red Hood, estuvo mucho tiempo enojado con mi padre pero ahora las cosas no están tan mal

-¿moriste…?

-si… padre me trajo a la vida, fue muy complicado y extraño pero ahora estoy aquí…

-Damian…-sonríe- donde quiera que Dick me envié… yo solo pensare en ti… puedo verlo en tus ojos, no se quien sea ese Jason pero no tendrá nada impresionante como tu

-cállate-dijo sonrojado- Todd no es ni la mitad de hombre que yo soy

-ni siquiera al conozco pero ya lo sé-sonríe- no seas tan orgulloso, no conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa- solo iré a aprender y escuchaste a Dick solo serán dos semanas

Ella siempre sabía exactamente que decir y cuando callar, le quito su antifaz para acariciar su rostro con una enorme sonrisa y él también le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa antes de besarla y quitarle su molesto traje. Cuando ella dejo de decir su nombre aquella noche y se quedó dormida en sus brazos, el miraba la luna tranquilo acariciando lentamente el cuerpo de la mujer pensando en aquello, en su relación, si es que así podía llamarle ¿acaso esto les hacía novios? ¿Una pareja? ¿Sería como Grayson y Gordon? No, no quería arruinarlo de esa manera, sabía que incluso ellos habían prometido algunas veces y eso no termino en nada, solo ahora que tenían uno que otro fugaz encuentro

Pero ¿y Elizabeth?... ellos no tenían una vida aparte de su trabajo, no era la hija del comisionado, ella decidió ser nadie, excepto que para él no era nadie, la apretó contra su pecho. Se había acostumbrado a su calor, a verla todas las noches y tan solo apenas había logrado ser suya, ahora debía dejarla ir con otro idiota, estaba frustrado eso era seguro.

-puedes dejar de gruñir tanto-dijo la mujer alzándose- ¿aun preocupado?

-no sabía que tenías el sueño tan ligero

-a veces-le toca la nariz con la punta de su dedo- además mi teléfono recibió un mensaje-le mira- es Dick, dice que temprano debo tomar un avión al caribe, Jason me esperara en el aeropuerto con su compañero

-su esposa-dijo molesto

-debo prepararme pronto-dijo subiéndose sobre el pelinegro- no quiero que estés molesto ahora… no quiero que pienses en nada

-mis pensamientos están concentrados en una sola cosa….-dijo sonrojada al ver a la mujer

Dejo al pelinegro sin más palabras y luego de terminar ahí se fueron juntos a la ducha de la mujer, el pelinegro se lanzó a la cama cansado ya con su ropa de emergencia que desde ahora siempre tendrían en el departamento de la mujer, observándola como arreglaba su bolso, obviamente su traje y uno de repuesto, ropa de entrenamiento y algo para salir, dos libros guardado todo en su maleta. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla, busco un último objeto que busco dentro de un cajón y que miro con ternura, el pelinegro se levantó y lo observo asombrado

-tú lo tenías…

-claro que si-sonríe- ¿acaso se perdería?... es un recuerdo, de nuestra primera noche juntos…

-Elizabeth… yo…

-Damian, te amo-le mira con una sonrisa- no te preocupes por nada, no debes decir nada ni preocuparte de que yo te espere escuchar algo

-no quiero que seamos como Grayson y Gordon

-no seremos como ellos-dijo besándole- nosotros somos Damian y Elizabeth

Tomo el antifaz verdoso de las manos de la mujer y lo dejo en su maleta cerrándola a prisa antes de robar un beso de sus labios, estaba tranquilo y confiaba en ella, se acercó hasta su oído y en un susurro dejo salir aquellas dos palabras que ella le había dicho, sonrojado pero contento de poderle expresar sus sentimientos


	8. Chapter 8

Se quedó sentado en la cornisa de siempre, estaba ansioso, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, su querida Batgirl estaba por llegar en unas cuantas horas y él le recibiría en su departamento quizás con algo especial, había unas galletas que en realidad le encantaban a la mujer al igual que leche de chocolate con crema, habían pensado más o menos como recibirle. La mujer había tardado mucho más de lo que Dick había prometido, exactamente dos meses.

Su padre le llamo, él también había llegado a casa hace pocos días y quería verlo en acción con los nuevos trucos que Dick le había enseñado, mucho más equilibrado, podía saltar más lejos y mejor a pesar de que no quería admitirlo. Su padre al menos parecía complacido con ese cambio, le había visto incluso de buen humor antes de fuera a dormir, solo un poco para luego preparar la llegada de la mujer, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en irse a descansar su padre le llamo a su oficina. Bostezo antes de entrar, había sido una buena noche para él, movida con muchas distracción lo cual le gustaba, así su sueño era mejor y más placentero, además le acercaba mucho más a la hora de encontrarse con la mujer

-Dick me ha dicho que hiciste muy bien tu entrenamiento con el

-he podido aprender mucho, padre

-¿estás sonriendo?-dijo sorprendió

-… no

-¿está todo bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo mientras no estaba?

-nada especial padre

-Damian… debes tener cuidado, involucrarte de esa manera con Batgirl puede dañarlos a ambos

-padre… Grayson ya me dio la charla que crees que debería escuchar

-no se trata solo de eso, ahora que termino la misión con Wales no debes confiarte, intentaran atacarla porque ya saben que ella es Batgirl, al igual que tu

-padre… no dejare que la toquen

-piénsalo con cuidado-le toma del hombro- haz crecido y puedo verlo, pero no pueden dejarse llevar solo por sus instintos

-podre hacerlo padre… puedes confiar en mi

Despertó a prisa y se preparó para salir no antes escuchar el típico regaño de Alfred "café no es desayuno". Dick estaba en el jardín jugando con el gran danés cuando le vio salir, recordándole claramente que debían volver para seguir entrenando, de eso no podría librarse tan fácilmente. Subió a su motocicleta y fue a toda velocidad, primer paro en una librería, había encargado un "los miserables" para ella, había escuchado que quería leerlo así que él lo compro, luego fue por las galletas que tanto le gustaba y finalmente al departamento. Confiado giro la perilla pero se detuvo de golpe al oír una voz, debió ser su imaginación así que abrió para ver a Jason Todd en el departamento con su amigo que estaba acostado en el sofá, se quedó mirándole molesto mientras el solo reía y le sacudía el cabello

-fue a comprar algo para comer

-acaso no tienes tu propio maldito dinero, Todd

-claro que si tengo, pero ella es más agradable, además solo vinimos a una misión y entregarle el maldito regalo al hijo de Tim

-¿Cómo dejo ella que estos idiotas se quedaran?

-ahora es una Outlaws, es parte del contrato mocoso… ¡ahora vete!

Le cerró la puerta en la cara ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a cerrarle la puerta en la cara? Maldito Todd, bajo las escaleras molesto cuando choco con la mujer que cargaba unas bolsas, cuando apenas lo vio dejo caer todo y corrió hasta sus brazos abrazándole, dándole uno de los besos más extraño y frio que le había dado. La sujeto en sus brazos hasta que recordó a Todd y la aparto de golpe, quería explicaciones ahora pero ella tenía la expresión más extraña que había visto en ella

-tenemos mucho que hablar…-murmuro

-lo sé-suspira- nos vemos esta noche, patrullando

-tengo una misión con Jason… ¿podemos vernos mañana?

-¿aun con Todd?

-Damian…-suspira- no es el momento… hablaremos luego

No dijo más y recogió sus cosas aun con esa expresión extraña en su rostro, le miro una última vez y siguió caminado hasta perderse por el corredor, bajo molesto y vio a un perro mirándole con cara alegre, dejo las galletas caer para que el las comiera y miro el libro, no quería botarlo, así que lo metió en los casilleros del correo para la mujer. Cuando llego a casa no el quedo más que entrar, rompiendo el cuarto de entrenamientos pero eso no le hizo calmar el enojo que le invadía, no quería enojarse con ella pero era inevitable, el solo quería tenerla para él y ahora Todd se quedaría otra noche con ella.

-¿se encuentra bien, amo Damian?

-¿padre ya se fue?

-el ya tomo su vuelo a Japón

-no le digas que rompí el cuarto, de nuevo

-¿algo de comer le ayudaría mejorar su ánimo?... se ve deprimido

-creo que sí, Pennyworth

Se fueron sin más a la cocina donde el mayordomo le preparo algunos manjares para recobrar al menos la sombra de una sonrisa del pelinegro, todo estaba en silencio hasta que Batman entro, buscando un poco de agua cuando vio a su compañero con un ánimo terrible, se quedó ahí comiendo aquellos Spaghetti que reposaban en los platos, sabía que él no hablaría si le preguntaba, debía esperar que el dejara escapar las primeras palabras de aquella boca manchada con salsa de tomate

-¿sabías que Todd estaba aquí?

-sabía que la dejaría aquí, pero no que se quedaría aquí

-tienen una última misión, al parecer-dijo enojado

-estoy seguro que el amo Jason disfrutaría más su estancia aquí en la mansión

-no vendrá Alfie, estoy seguro se queda con Lizzy para fastidiarnos, común en el

-pueden hacer lo que quiera-dijo antes de comer un bocado- no me importa

-Damian-suspira- es su maestro, y de seguro que ella viene más preparada que nunca, es decir… Jason y Roy no son malos maestro, tiene mucho que aprender de ellos

-sigue diciéndote eso Grayson

Se fue a su cuarto, había estado tan nervioso que se merecía un descanso pero ahora estaba enojado así que también se le hizo difícil dormir, su perro entro oliendo por doquier, claro que sentía el perfume de la mujer pero no podía verla así que se resignó a acomodarse junto al pelinegro. Miro su teléfono revisando algunas de las fotos que habían subidos en Twitter cuando vio algo que le desagrado de sobre manera, Red Hood, Arsenal y Batgirl comiendo dango sobre la torre de Tokio, había algunas imágenes de ellos recorriendo el mundo, diciéndose a sí mismo como los Outlaws… ¿acaso eso pensaba decirle? ¿Unirse al idiota de Red Hood permanentemente? Esperaba que no, de repente su teléfono vibro y lo soltó cayéndole en la cara, lo busco a prisa y leyó un mensaje de la mujer

"¿podemos vernos mañana en el parque?"

"a las 8" respondió

Respiro profundo y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, un momento antes de que Dick le agitara esperándole ya como Batman, le mando a vestirse rápido y salir a patrullar ahora, eso de seguro le distraería.

Se sentía mucho más ágil y rápido, no tenía esa costumbre de equilibrarse en cada lugar como Grayson, pero al menos le servía de algo y eso no podía negarlo. Ahora podía acabar con más crímenes en menor tiempo, escuchaba siempre cada ubicación que Bárbara le decía y el en silencio iba sin reclamar, en especial esta noche, no quiera encontrarse con ella, no ahora, no con Todd.

Se detuvo un momento a descansar en el lugar de siempre con un Bagel relleno de algunas verduras y queso crema con salmón, le había costado algunas fotos, Dick le había enseñado a como sonreír y esas cosas, no quería ser tan serio como su padre, así que había valido la pena por un Bagel tan delicioso. Observo un poco la ciudad, no le parecía tan brillante hoy y sabía exactamente por qué, pero debía despejar su mente de cualquier cosa, que le distrajera de su misión, su padre se lo advirtió claramente, termino de comer y volvió al trabajo. Pronto Batman le regreso a casa, le hizo dormir y descansar aunque sea un par de horas, hizo caso sin más y se lanzó a su cama no sin antes mirar si la mujer había dicho algo más pero no sirvió de nada.

Se quedó esperando en el parque, esperando que ella apareciera, apoyado en un firme árbol, hacia un poco de frio pero importaba, esperaba que apareciera pronto. Corriendo con una bandeja llego con la respiración agitada, le extendió un café mirándolo un poco extrañado antes de que ella se sentara junto a él en aquella callada mañana

-Damian… yo…

-¿vas a irte con él?-dijo serio

-¿con Jason?-soltó una risita- jamás… ¿Pensaste que te dejaría?

-ni un segundo… bueno… quizás uno

-no es eso… encontré a mis padres cuando estaba con los Outlaws… estaban muertos Damian, lo único que dejaron fue una carta para mí, con el numero de una cuenta bancaria en Suiza, nada mas

-¿tú los viste?

-si… no los recordaba del todo, lo supe por sus identificaciones… bueno… había mucho dinero para mí, los mataron unos mercenarios… querían saber el número de la caja, pero no sabían que era mi cumpleaños-sonríe tristemente- ellos me querían, Damian… y yo nunca lo supe hasta ahora

-¿estás bien?

-si… solo fue duro y tú no estabas ahí para mí, te necesitaba y no sabía si correr a Gotham o esperar para poder estar contigo… Jason… él sabe… él sabe sobre tu y yo, no tenía opción cuando encontró el antifaz entre mis cosas, no te preocupes le dije que no debía decir nada, sabía que te molestaría

-ya no importa, está bien, Elizabeth… ¿Qué harás ahora, sobre el dinero?

-quiero volver a bailar ballet, le pediré ayuda a Tim para hacerlo

-¿quieres tener una vida?

-si, tal como Tim y Stephanie… una vida feliz

-podemos hacerlo

-pero… esto es difícil-suspira- no puedo tener hijos, cuando estábamos en una misión en Rusia, me dio una bala y cuando me estaban curando lo vieron… nunca he podido y nunca podre

-eso no me importa

Tomo su rostro observando esos ojos celestes y se acercó hasta sus labios atrapándoles en un beso, aquel beso que si esperaba, endulzado con café y chocolate, largo e intenso. Se había vuelto un poco adictos a ellos y no quería soltarla ahora hasta que necesitaron respirar, separándose agitados con la enorme sonrisa de la mujer, la que esperaba de ella.

-te amo-dijo risueña

\- y yo a ti, Elizabeth


	9. Chapter 9

Condujo su motocicleta a prisa, siguiendo un enorme camión que se metía por diferentes calles empujando autos y espantando a la gente, detrás de él estaba la mujer en su motocicleta, el camión en cuestión doblo a la izquierda y él le siguió pero ella no, Nightwing enojado llamo a la mujer ¿en que estaba pensando?

-donde diablos estas Batgirl

-va a la salida por Bludhaven, es un camino más corto

-¡eso tu no lo sabes!

-intuición, Nightwing… además si me equivoco tú lo estas siguiendo

Gruño enojado, porque siempre hacia eso "intuición" a él no le gustaba mucho eso, porque su padre siempre le dijo que no debía fiarse si no era evidencia clara, pero ella se sabía leer movimiento y esto no ayudaba a que viera claramente.

Pero para su mala suerte ella tenía razón, le esperaba en un puente cuando se lanzó sobre el camión, agarrándose con los Batarang enterrados en la carrocería hasta que se metió por la ventana, escucho disparos y luego lentamente comenzó a descender su velocidad hasta detenerse, miro con el ceño fruncido a la mujer que estaba con una sonrisa

-¿Qué te dije?

-cállate, hablaremos en casa luego, primero saquemos a los del camión

Ayudaron a bajar la gente hasta que quedo solo una señora con su esposo, eran bastante pobres y ella estaba embaraza con una prominente panza que se levanta en su vestido floreado. Batgirl sonrió para que se sintieran más tranquilos subió al camión aprisa para volver a tomar la mano de la mujer y dejo caer sobre esta un pesado anillo que había encontrado ahí, agradecidos preguntaron su nombre pero ella negó con la cabeza

-vamos a tener una hija… queremos que sea tan buena como tú, Batgirl

-¿Qué?... mis padres me pusieron como la reina de Inglaterra… espero que eso les ayude… tengan cuidado-busca en su cinturón y le deja 50 dólares- espero llegue a casa a salvo

-muchas gracias-dijeron ambos

La mujer siguió a la pareja hasta verla llegar hasta unos pequeños departamentos y entraron a salvo, la mujer estaba sonriente más el pelinegro estaba enojado con ella, así que se despidió y con un salto se fue del lugar dejando a la mujer con un puchero.

Siguieron con la rutina, primero era detener robos, luego un poco de discusión, hablarse y luego discutir mientras combatían el crimen, eso era común, permanecían casi todo el tiempo juntos, pero de vez en cuando Oráculo les enviaba separados o incluso Batman les decía que debían tener tiempo para ellos mismos de vez en cuando, aun no demostraban mucho su creciente relación a nadie, no tenían demostraciones en público para nadie, su único testigo siempre era el gran danés que compartía el amor por ellos.

Cuando termino la noche la mujer se lanzó a su cama tranquila mientras el pelinegro tomaba un vaso de leche caliente mirándole enojado aun, ella se acomodó en su cama mientras él seguía ahí esperando que le dijese algo, pero nada.

-puedes dejar de gruñir ¿sí?

-Elizabeth… tú no eres caridad, eres Batgirl, no puedes darle oro y dinero a alguien

-¿los viste Damian? Porque creo que no veíamos a las mismas personas

-una pareja de adultos

-una pareja de inmigrantes ilegales de alguna isla caribeña, con un bebe en camino, que tuvieron que saludar a Gotham con un secuestro… ellos no tiene dinero, si los hubieran atrapados estaríamos con el equipo forense

-Elizabeth…

-Damian-le toma el rostro- tú crees que dejaría que tres personas murieran de hambre solo porque no son de Gotham, ellos tuvieron la mala suerte de caer aquí.

-jamás pensé que fueras a hacer otra cosa- la sienta sobre sus piernas- ten más cuidado de que nadie más te vea haciendo algo así, en especial Gordon y su equipo

Siempre tenía una excusa para hacer algo, su padre no le hubiera dejado sacar un anillo de oro de los secuestradores, pero ella sabía sobre la corrupción de aquellos que se encargaban de ocuparse de todo lo relacionado con el crimen, los objetos de los ladrones y el camión. Su padre no lo hubiera permitido para nada, él le hubiera dado dinero propio pero la mujer no tenía tanto dinero, ni cheques ni nada que pudiera servirle más que lo que les dio, esa noche no sonó más la alarma, nada les interrumpió en toda la noche y aún tenían energía para amarse el uno al otro.

La mañana siguiente el pelinegro se levantó para ver a la mujer ver hacer Ballet completamente desnuda para él, pero no para babear ni nada, sino para dibujarla. Su cuerpo era curvilíneo y liso, alguno que otro lunar pequeño, pero lo que más le resaltaba eran algunas heridas que surcaban su piel, la bala de hace unos meses y algunas nuevas que había ganado en su entrenamiento con los Outlaws.

Aquello fue interrumpido por Dick que les envió un mensaje para recordarles claramente que debían comprar un regalo para el Baby Shower que sería por la tarde, miro un poco confundido a la mujer, sabía que ella no podía darle ningún hijo y que eso de seguro le seria incomodo comprando para el pequeño retoño de Tim y Stephanie, pero ella misma fue que unos minutos después se lo recordó con una inmensa sonrisa dejándole más tranquilo.

Luego de una ducha y desayunar se fueron a ver un regalo para el pequeño niño que prometía nacer pronto, Alex Drake había sido vigilando meticulosamente por sus padres, todos ansiaban conocer al pequeño niño y ya solo faltaba un mes para eso, por esto esta fecha primaveral era perfecta para celebrar su Baby Shower donde asistirían no solo la Bat familia si no que muchos superhéroes y amigos de la pareja. La mujer estaba nerviosa, jamás había conocido a ningún otro héroe, pensaba en que podía hablar y con quien mientras miraba uno que otro regalo un poco confusa, aún menos sabía que darle a el pequeño bebe, jamás había estado cerca de un bebe y no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer

-¿estás bien?

-¿Qué deberíamos llevarle?

-pensé que tenías una idea o algo

-no… no se me ocurre nada

-creo que una de esas cajas que viene con muchas cosas de bebe, eso estará bien y si se te ocurre otra cosa, la compraremos

-ok…

-Elizabeth...

-te juro que estoy bien, solo abrumada… llevémosle

Salieron a una cafetería, la mujer pidió un poco de pastel mientras que con su tenedor comenzaba lentamente a mover su bizcocho comenzando a romperlo ante los atentos ojos del pelinegro, el acerco delicadamente su mano por la mesa hasta la de ella para que soltara su tenedor, luego subió hasta su rostro acariciándole levemente dándole una sonrisa y ella le respondió cálidamente. La mujer se sentía mejor y ahora con la idea de comprar una sonajera de plata que había visto en un anuncio, tenía la forma de una oveja que a ella le había parecido un buen regalo para el pequeño Alex.

Luego de terminar sus compras se fueron a Wayne Enterprise donde se haría la fiesta, en donde ya todo comenzaba a tomar forma y su maestra ya estaba ahí vestida para la ocasión, mirándole un poco intrigada ya que venía acompañado del ahora Nightwing, la llevo a que se cambiara pregúntale más por su trabajo y como se había desempeñado, ella le comento un poco nerviosa la situación con Nightwing, su maestra le dijo que estaba bien y la apoyo en todo momento, estaba contenta y le pidió que dejara de decirle maestra, ya que ahora eran compañeros, una familia.

Pronto comenzaron a aparecer todos los invitados y muchos de los Teen Titans se acercaron a hablar con la chica, que estaba elegante con un vestido corto y sonriendo, tal como le había enseñado Stephanie, se dedicó a hablar un momento con los amigos más cercanos de Tim, ya que buscaban que se uniera a los Teen Titans.

-¿sales con alguien Lizzy?

-siempre tan delicado, Bart-dijo Superboy –no tienes que responder, Lizzy

-oh, vamos Lizzy, me vas a decir que nadie se fija en ti

-estoy con alguien-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿podrías adivinar quién es?

-mira si Conner no hubiera reaccionado así apostaría que con el-dijo riendo- tienes ese algo interesante

-ustedes son graciosos-dijo soltando una risita- es un placer conocerlos al fin, Tim hablo mucho de ustedes

-ven una vez con nosotros, si Dick lo permite-dijo Conner con una sonrisa

Él le estaba mirando desde el balcón, sonría emocionada escuchando las miles historias que todos le comentaban, la mujer le miro y le sonrió animada sonrojándole pero de la nada Dick se le acerco nervioso junto a Bárbara con una Tablet en sus manos. Le mostraron que hace poco en la Gotham Gazette habían subido una foto de él y la mujer en la cafetería remarcando la ropa de bebe que tenían, se le había ocurrido correr el rumor de que la mujer estaba embarazada, el negó con la cabeza pero Dick seguía insistiendo ¿Cómo le explicaría a Bruce un bebe? Así que el pelinegro se acercó a la mujer y la llamo tranquilamente para hablar con ambos preocupados por la situación

-no puedo tener hijos, Dick… no tienes que preocuparte por eso, puedes llamar a Jason y a Roy para preguntar

-¿la ropa era para Stephanie, no?-dijo la pelirroja

-si-respondió el serio

-¿Qué van a hacer con esto?... ¿van hacerlo público?

-¿tu sabias esto, Dick?

-bueno, sabía que ellos tenían algo, pero pensé que era una cosa pasajera, no creí… que estarían juntos en publico

-aun no lo hemos hablado, no creo que sea buena idea decirlo ahora, no quiero quitarle el momento, ni a Tim ni a Stephanie-dijo la pelinegra

-Liz-hablo la pelirroja seria- será difícil manejar su vida ahora, ¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

-Bárbara… solo sé que lo amo-dijo con una sonrisa- también que el necesita una cuartada… y está bien

-no te preocupes, Gordon… no lo tomaremos a la ligera


	10. Chapter 10

Damian Wayne no era un aficionado a las entrevistas, de hecho las odiaba, pero unas semanas después del Baby Shower había acosado fuertemente la mansión cientos de periodistas, lo cual no le permitía salir a patrullar ni reunirse con la mujer ni un solo día desde entonces. Mientras tanto la mujer salía a patrullar libre ya que nadie conocía bien la ubicación de su departamento, todo gracias a que ella no salía para nada.

Finalmente llego el día que debía salir a trabajar a la empresa con Tim, salió con Alfred de la mansión y atravesaron en auto la multitud fuera de su hogar, incluso se habían agolpado afuera de Wayne Enterprise, lo cual le fastidiaba de sobremanera. Subió por el ascensor con un suspiro de alivio, al fin había podido salir de casa y tenía un respiro de alivio, cuando abrió y entro a la oficina vio a Tim esperándole con la mujer en un vestido negro con detalles rosa pálido, observando algunos papeles

-¿Elizabeth?

-Les daré un momento luego, primero debo informarte que Elizabeth ahora está ayudando con la administración, ha aprendido un poco con Bárbara, ella ira conmigo y contigo a viajes de negocios...-se levanta- recuerden que la oficina de Bruce no tiene cámaras

Salió rápido de la oficina y apenas cerró la puerta la mujer se abalanzo sobre el besándole, no dudaron en hacerlo ahí mismo, un par de veces al menos, unas semanas para ambos era una eternidad. El pelinegro miro por la ventana tratando de acomodar su camisa, la mujer le acomodo la corbata con una sonrisa, aún quedaban periodistas y no sabían que hacer correctamente, así que no dudaron en llamar a Bárbara para preguntarle, pero nada no estaba disponible, Dick tampoco, Tim había ido de viajes de negocios a Los Ángeles así que a pesar de que el pelinegro creía que no estaba bien la mujer hizo una llamada por Skype a la única que sabía que podía ayudarles

La Rubia contesto emocionada, pidiéndole a la mujer que se quedara con ella mientras Red Robín estaba de viaje unos días, pero Nightwing no dejo que se desviara del tema, Brown les ayudo a crear una cuartada más o menos convincente. Ya cuando estuvieron listos se miraron, se besaron una última vez antes de enfrentar un peligro aun mayor que la corte.

Salieron ambos y llegaron a prisa para entrevistarle, el sujeto instintivamente la mano de la mujer, lo que ella soltó solo una pequeña risita donde todos quedaron mirando a la mujer, cuando estaba con Wales ella siempre se mantenía al margen, no decía nada y no sonreía para nada, así que cuando el pelinegro le escucho se tranquilizó y esbozo el también una pequeña sonrisa

-¿señor Wayne?-pregunto alguien-¿está de acuerdo su padre con esta relación?

-a mi padre le gusta Elizabeth, es inteligente y educada, estará de acuerdo mientras no deje mis obligaciones de lado

-¿empezaron a salir hace poco?

-hace unas semanas, pero éramos amigos antes-mira su teléfono- tenemos que irnos, acaba de llamarnos alguien muy importante-dijo risueña

Tomo la mano del chico y se subió rápido al auto donde Alfred le esperaba, el pelinegro molesto le indico que debían pasar por la rubia para almorzar mientras la mujer atendía el teléfono. Lois Lane no era alguien que se le dijera no tan fácil y menos con el hombre que estaba tras ella, así que cuando le pidió la entrevista a ambos, no les quedó más que aceptar la invitación.

Luego de reunirse con Stephanie en la mansión para comer, llego la periodista ya que andaba por Gotham, así que Alfred les preparo un lugar en el jardín con un poco de limonada mientras la rubia aprovechaba de comer algunos dulces y cosas por el estilo ya que Tim decía que no era saludable para ella. La periodista se preparó, tomaron algunas fotografías, le hizo algunas preguntas y así siguieron hablando

-¿Cuándo se conocieron?

-nos conocimos en una cafetería, Elizabeth no se movía, así que pedí por ella un mokaccino, luego salimos unas veces y supe que era prima de Drake, éramos amigos y estaba bien… luego salió con Wales

-Elizabeth… ¿Por qué motivos terminaste con John Wales?

-él era alguien diferente a mí, todo iba bien hasta que simplemente ya no parecía tener sentido para mí, ni para el… Damian estuvo siempre presente, a pesar de que Tim es mi primo él tenía su propia familia, yo estaba sola y Damian me salvo

-eso es muy lindo…-sonríe- ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de ambos?

-ella sabe exactamente lo que decir, que hacer, se arriesgaría por alguien inocente en cualquier momento... aun así me llamo la atención desde que la vi leyendo Shakespeare

-Damian era la primera persona que no me miraba extrañamente, fue amable conmigo, era un reto completamente nuevo para mí… el me llamo la atención desde el primer momento, creo que simplemente somos el uno para el otro

-ustedes son muy jóvenes y hablan de sí mismo de tal manera, que pareciera que se conocieran de siempre… gracias por responder estas preguntas… pero ustedes parecen muy seriamente el uno al otro ahora

-aun no nos acostumbramos a demostrar nuestro cariño

-¿no tiene una forma de llamarse?

-no-dijo sonrojado

-bueno….-dijo la mujer soltando una risita- una vez… yo estaba bailando Ballet con un tutu por primera vez y estábamos por cenar en casa, Damian me dijo "apresúrate patito"-dijo risueña

-y ella va y me dice-dijo para molestarle- "ya voy pajarito"… creo que nunca la llame de otra manera porque me gusta su nombre… todos la llaman Lizzy pero a mí me gusta Elizabeth

-Dios Damian-dijo la mujer- Clark siempre temió que tu fueras tan serio como tu padre-le sujeta la mano- me alegro que encontraras a alguien que te hiciera sonreír… nos veremos pronto, por favor vengan a ver algún día

-será un placer, Lois

Ambos se dieron un tiempo para caminar con su perro por los jardines, casi nada de charla pero lo suficiente como para sentirse a gusto, luego debieron volver para que la pelinegra debía volver a casa con la Rubia, esta era otra noche en que no patrullarían juntos. Se despidió de ella de lejos, no es que no quisiera besarla, solo no le parecía correcto besarse frente a todo el mundo, su amor era algo privado para ambos, solo para los dos.

Mientras dejaba pasar la tarde Nightwing se quedó entrenando en el antiguo gimnasio de su predecesor, pensando un poco en la mujer, sabía que no podían tener un bebe, bueno al menos de la manera regular, pero ¿debían tener uno en el futuro?... ¿debían comprometerse o casarse?... no lo sabía con seguridad, lo único que sabía era que quería estar con ella

Cuando estaba patrullando la vio deteniendo algunos robos, bandas completas desmanteladas en unos cuantos minutos, la admiraba de cierta manera, ella trabajaba rápido y no se detenía por pequeños detalles. Las luces comenzaron a apagarse y se vio fuego a la lejanía, la principal compañía de electricidad de Gotham estaba quemándose fuertemente, la mujer se balanceo con él un momento para decirle que volvería con Stephanie a ver que no le sucedía nada. Batman y Nightwing se encargarían del problema de la luz junto con la policía, que con los helicópteros le indicaban a las personas que están asustadas que debían refugiarse ya que el crimen a oscuras aparecía de verdad.

-Batgirl a Batman

-estamos escuchando, Batgirl

-tengo unas ninjas aquí… estoy con Stephanie, está dando a luz… Alfred la está ayudando junto con su madre, pero la liga de verdad quiere a Alex

-Nightwing ira a cubrirte la espalda, Red Hood, Batwing y Arsenal están cubriéndonos también así que preocúpense solo de Alex, hasta que regrese Tim

Nightwing se fue rápido hasta el departamento de Red Robin, entro por la ventana, tomando sus dos bastones cortos y comenzando a dejar en el suelo a todos los miembros de la liga de asesinos, ya había mucho en el suelo, que la misma mujer había dejado pero era una situación peligrosa con la mujer dando a luz.

Se miraban fugazmente, Alfred estaba con la madre de Stephanie ayudando a la rubia que gritaba con cada contracción que le daba, haciendo que toda la sala fuera un caos, entre gritos, sangre y vidrios rotos. La luz comenzó a volver en la ciudad lentamente hasta que comenzó a iluminarse la habitación, hecha un desastre, el pelinegro tenía un rasguño en la cara que la mujer iba a limpiar cuando ambos escucharon un estruendoso ruido, el llanto ensordecedor de Alex Drake que daba su primer saludo al mundo, sostenido entre los brazos de su madre que estaba con una sonrisa iluminada.

-es hermoso… gracias mama, gracias Alfred

-estoy feliz por ti cariño-dijo la mujer- espero que Tim llegue pronto para conocerle

-felicidades, señorita Stephanie

-¡Lizzy!... ven a verlo… tú también, Damian

Ambos se acercaron temerosos, la mujer le explico cómo debía sujetarlo y temerosa lo tomo en sus brazos, este estaba tranquilo observando a la mujer que dejo escapar una sonrisa mientras lo mecía suavemente, el pelinegro le miro extrañado era un bebe pequeño, rosado y regordete, pero aun así le parecía bonito. Estaba curioso de tocarlo, se quitó los guantes y toco su rostro blando, tomo su mano y este le apretó su dedo a lo que el dejo escapar una sonrisa, su manita pequeña le apretaba cálidamente. Batman apareció por la ventana con Tim que venía con un traje un poco sucio ya que para llegar pronto decidieron ir por los tejados, se acercaron al bebe que aun sostenía la mano de Damian a pesar de que ahora estaba en los brazos de su padre

-Tengamos uno-

-sabes que no es tan fácil... además tu padre no lo aceptara tan fácilmente

-aun así… míralo, es formidable… a pesar de ser hijo de Drake

-diablos Damian, ni siquiera cuando elogias a mi hijo no puedes evitar decir algo malo de mi-dijo molesto

-déjalo Tim ¿acaso no escuchaste?... tómalo con calma Dami-dijo Batman

-como quieras, Grayson… entonces primero nos casaremos Elizabeth, luego tendremos uno de estos bebes

-claro, pajarito-dijo soltando una risita


	11. Chapter 11

Estaban todo preparado en el jardín de la mansión Wayne mientras esperaban la ansiada hora en que el más joven de los Wayne se casaría, solo dos años después de que naciera el pequeño Alex Drake al fin había convencido a su padre de que a su corta edad de 19 años podía manejar un matrimonio, sobre todo con su pareja.

-te vez bien, Dami-dijo tomándole de la mejilla

-no me toques, Wilson… mi esposa puede patearte el trasero en dos movimientos-dijo con una sonrisa

-aun no es tu esposa-dijo Bart riendo- quien sabe quizás me la robe

-no bromees conmigo, Allen

-hey, Dami-le llamo Dick al acercarse- me iré a traer a Lizzy así que… es la hora

Estaba nervioso, a pesar de que estaba seguro de eso, tenía miedo de que no funcionara… de que la presión extra de estar casados y además querer tener un hijo le hiciera que se alejara, pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron disipados cuando la vio. La mujer entro con un vestido blanquecino ajustado y en la parte baja ligero con cada paso que daba, con el cabello en un bollo con algunas flores blancas y con una sonrisa emocionada apretando un poco nerviosa el brazo de Grayson que trataba de decirle que todo iba bien.

Se miraron y ella dejo escapar una lagrima entre tantas risas y sonrisas, el pelinegro se la seco levemente y dio un largo suspiro ahora más tranquilo ya que estaba sujetando la mano de la mujer. La ceremonia pasó rápido y pronto ya estaba unidos, su primer beso en público fue aquel, nadie lo hubiera creído si no hubieran visto aquel tierno beso.

Todos comían y charlaban animados mientras la pareja estaba sentada con el pequeño Alex mientras sus padres bailaban, estaban sentados en su mesa observando el lugar mientras el más pequeño jugaba con unos autos.

-ok, pajarito… ahora podemos tener uno…pero que quieres tu… ¿Qué yo lo tenga? ¿Qué alguien lo tenga por nosotros? ¿Qué adoptemos uno?

-mira si este no fuera de Drake-dijo mirando a Alex- nos llevaríamos este

-no digas eso…-dijo soltando una risita- siempre nos preocuparemos de Alex… aunque tengamos diez hijos

-con uno me bastaría Elizabeth… iremos al doctor luego de volver de Italia

-esa chica Rose es molesta-dijo con el ceño fruncido-te está mirando de nuevo

-Elizabeth….-le toma la mano- Elizabeth…-le toma el rostro-… patito…-dijo sonrojado

-dime pajarito-dijo riendo

-eres muy celosa… no temas, que solo hay un Damian Wayne y es tuyo

-lo sé pajarito, solo no quiero patearle el trasero a nadie hoy

-patito…-dijo el pequeño riendo

La mujer lo tomo entre sus brazos y con el camino hasta la pista de baile mientras el pelinegro le observaba atento, elegante y risueña como siempre pero esta vez la imagen se le hacía más agradable con el niño, con el vestido y con su anillo de casada. El pequeño niño se había acostumbrado a estar con la pareja, siempre eran sus niñeros, se habían acostumbrado a ver películas de niños, a jugar con juguetes e incluso a cambiar pañales, les agradaba la idea de un niño, por el simple hecho de que les habían dicho que no podía hacerlo.

Su padre parecía contento a pesar de que no interactuó mucho, aun así Clark le busco por todos lados para felicitarlo por su pequeño chico que ahora parecía todo un hombre. Alfred estaba contento a pesar de que se sentía incómodo de ser un invitado y parecía mucho más feliz acompañado de Thompkins, la mayoría de la familia estaba presente, excepto claro por Jason, pero de repente sonó el celular del pelinegro y llamo a la mujer para establecer una video llamada con Red Hood.

-¡Jay!-dijo emocionado el niño

-hey enano… Lizzy felicidades

-oye Todd, también estoy aquí

-lo sé, mocoso… tienes suerte de que dijera que si

-gracias, Jason-dijo la mujer- a las 8 tienes un enemigo

-Roy me cubre… se supone

-hablaremos luego, entonces… suerte-dijo sonriente

Luego de cortar el enorme pastel que habían pedido, comenzaron a bailar deslizándose lentamente por la pista mientras varias parejas le acompañaban, la mujer se apoyó en su hombro cansada, había sido un día largo y ahora tomarían un viaje de unos días a Italia.

Claro que para el dúo dinámico, su luna de miel fue más que consumar su matrimonio, tenían que si o si salir para ser fotografiados para el público, se habían vuelto una pareja muy cotizada por los medios, pero de noche era cuando ellos disfrutaban de verdad de sus vacaciones, el crimen en Italia era mucho más organizado y eran extensas bandas de criminales que se encargaron de desarmar en unas noches.

Cuando volvieron a Gotham era hora de mudarse, de vuelta a la mansión en una habitación que se preocuparon de acomodar juntos para el agrado de ambos, pero a pesar del cansancio era hora de volver a la acción a su vieja querida Gotham, junto a Batman y Red Robin que les esperaban.

-¿buenas vacaciones?

-divertidas-dijo la mujer- fue agradable salir un momento, pero extrañábamos Gotham

-¿algo nuevo?

-la usual Gotham-dijo Red Robin- Nightwing… el jefe quiere que hables con el antes de tomar la decisión sobre el paquete que quieren

-estúpida habla en código-dijo el- lo sé, no hay problema con eso, padre será el primero en saber si algo sucede… mañana tenemos cita en el hospital

-¿nerviosos?

-no-dijo la mujer observando-si nos cayera ahora del cielo estaríamos igual de felices… si me disculpan caballeros, hora de trabajar

La mujer se lanzó desde el edificio delicadamente seguida de su fiel compañero, ambos moviéndose libres por los aires entre los altos edificios de Gotham, hasta que la mujer bruscamente giro y guiada por su oídio, descendió hasta la escalera de incendio de un viejo departamento ocupado violentamente por algunas personas, le hizo una señal a Nightwing y miraron dentro. Había un niño de quizás unos 8 años sosteniendo a una niña de unos 5 años entre sus brazos, meciéndola como podía para calmar el llanto ensordecedor de la pequeña, entro de golpe un hombre con un cuchillo amenazándolos, cuando antes de que la mujer reaccionara Nightwing ya lo tenía reducido en el suelo, la mujer entro y miro a ambos, el niño estaba a la defensiva de ella pero cuando sonrió se tranquilizó un poco

-te has vuelto lenta

-o tu más rápido…-toca la frente de la niña-tiene fiebre, Nightwing… y este niño también…debemos llevarlos pronto al hospital

-no tenemos para ir al hospital-dijo el niño

-¿tu madre?

-no sabemos… se fue hace tiempo, al igual que nuestro padre-dijo antes de toser

-nos encargaremos… confía en nosotros-dijo el pelinegro

Tomaron a ambos y se columpiaron a prisa para llegar al hospital, se quedaron ahí, expectantes a lo que pasara mientras le revisaban, preguntando algunas cosas al niño que con una inyección ya se sentía mejor. La mujer se fue por algo de comer para el niño mientras él se quedó sentado fuera de una habitación esperando que los enfermeros le dejaran entrar para ver a la pequeña, mientras Nightwing observaba que todo estuviera bien dentro, Batman le llamo pero el solo le dijo que estaba ocupado

-siempre pensé que Batman era tu padre-dijo el niño

-es mi padre… pero no este Batman-dijo con un bufido molesto

-debe ser genial que tu padre sea Batman

-a veces… -suspira-¿Cuál es tu nombre y el de tu hermana?

-Tony… digo, Anthony… y mi hermana se llama Daisy

-Daisy…-soltó una risita-a ella le encantara

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

-aun no te preocupes por ello, concéntrate en la pequeña

-Nightwing…-dijo la mujer dándole un sándwich- por dios, no puedes ser más amable

-silenciosa como siempre

-cariño-dijo la mujer al niño- come por ahora… iré a hablar con este gruñón y volveremos en un minuto

-gracias, Batgirl

La mujer le tomo del brazo y le alejo unos metros, saco su teléfono y le mostro algunos archivos recién descargados del hospital, las radiografías del niño, algunos huesos que habían soldado no del todo bien, se notaba que había peleado o se había defendido, incluso a su pequeña hermana que tenía algunas heridas, niños huérfanos en medio de Gotham. La mujer le miro solo un segundo y él sabía exactamente que quería hacer, quería tenerlos para ellos, había llegado exactamente como ella dijo "cayeron del cielo" pero antes que nada debían asegurarse que en realidad no tenía padres, una llamada a rápida a Bárbara y los certificados de defunción aparecieron, su padre asesinado y su madre se había suicidado, jamás habían sabido eso los niños pero el mayor estaba seguro de que era algo por el estilo.

La mujer se acercó y conto esto al niño que no estaba del todo seguro, por lo menos se quedarían a pasar la noche en el hospital con ellos, luego de que dejaran entrar a los tres escucharon el diagnostico, era solo un resfriado mal tratado además de su desnutrición, así que ambos niños se quedaron son suero la noche, la pequeña en una cama de hospital y su hermano acostado junto a ella que ya estaba dormido mientras los dos héroes se quedaron en el suelo, abrazados esperando que amaneciera.

La mujer despertó de golpe al sentir una mano sobre su rostro, la pequeña niña trataba de despertarla tocándole su rostro, sonreía animada la pequeña, podía ver más color en su rostro. Toco el murciélago en su pecho, tratando de murmurar la palabra pero no podía decirla con claridad, era muy larga y complicada para la pequeña, pero luego toco al pelinegro diciendo algo muy parecido a pajarito con su voz alegre despertando a Damian que se sacudió el cabello al ver a su mujer y a la niña, se levantaron y tomaron a la niña para dejarla sobre la cama donde es estiro para despertar a su hermano

-pensé que se irían

-dijimos que nos quedaríamos con ustedes… ¿quieren venir con nosotros?

-¿a dónde?

-a nuestro hogar… bueno, no será tan simple… pero ustedes nos preocupan mucho, no queremos dejarles a la deriva

-nosotros no podemos tener hijos, queríamos tener uno pronto-dijo el pelinegro tocando el cabello de la niña-pero ustedes llegaron justo a tiempo

-solo me importa que Daisy este bien-dijo el niño- ella es todo lo que tengo-dijo con una leve sonrisa- gracias por ayudarnos


	12. Chapter 12

Esa mansión parecía enorme, lo era pero antes sus ojos y su altura parecía mucho más grande, su hermana sujetaba su mano contenta, el plan de Batgirl y Nightwing parecía bastante complicado, los llevaron a una fundación y luego pasearon en un auto con el mayordomo de la familia Wayne, ahora estaba mirando los retratos cuando apareció una mujer y se acercó cariñosa a abrazarlos a ambos.

-me alegra que estén aquí… mi nombre es Elizabeth, lamento que tuvieran que pasar por muchos lugares… Alfred-le extiende un papel- por favor prepara algo para los niños… deben de tener hambre y tu comida es mucho más deliciosa que la del hospital, pero no te sobrepases que no han comido bien en días

-me encargare, señorita… ¿desean usted y el amo Damian comer con ellos?

-sí y por favor también come con nosotros, Alfred

-como usted quiera-dijo antes de irse con una sonrisa

-¿Elizabeth…Wayne?-pregunto el chico confuso

-si... y también soy Batgirl-dijo soltando una risita- también mi esposo, Damian es Nightwing… pronto conocerán a todos los miembros de la familia… pero antes vamos a comer algo-dijo tomando la mano de ambos

La mujer le conto algunas cosas de la mansión antes de llegar a comer, sentados juntos en una pequeña mesa en la cocina, pronto llego el pelinegro que beso la frente de su mujer y se sentó saludando a ambos niños que les respondieron entre bocados que daban. El mayordomo miraba contento como los cuatro compartían de una comida, jamás creía ver ese semblante tranquilo en el que antes era el violento Robin, miro a su mujer al lado, tampoco podía creer que aquella que antes era la seria chica inglesa era la misma que estaba riendo en la mesa acompañados de dos niños que tenía el pelo negruzco igual a ellos pero con sus ojos del mismo color azabache, ambos soltando sonrisas con ellos conversando algunas cosas triviales.

-amo Damian-interrumpió-debo recordar que debe llamar a su padre

-lo se… necesito que Gordon venga para hablar del asunto de los papeles para Anthony y Daisy ¿ha preparado una habitación?

-lista como ordeno, una con dos camas hasta que ambos deseen la suya propia

-¿podemos tener un cuarto?-dijo el chico sorprendido

-por supuesto, amo Anthony

-gracias… amo no me gusta, es extraño

-Pajarito, yo hablare con Bruce-dijo sonriente- además nos tomaremos unas semanas hasta que los chicos se acostumbren, buscaremos escuela para Tony y buscaremos una maestra para que Daisy desarrolle mejor el habla, debemos conseguirles más ropa… pero que ahora duerman y descansen, lo necesita

-lo que tú digas-dijo el limpiando el rostro de la niña

-Hey-dijo el acróbata al entrar a la cocina- escuche que estaban….hola…

-Dick… justo a tiempo-dijo la mujer al levantarse- Damian te explicara todo… ahora yo debo hacer una llamada

El mayor se quedó un poco sorprendido de los dos niños que estaban sentados a la mesa mirando curiosos al mayor que se quedó parado como si nada a pesar de los insultos que le lanzo Nightwing… sorprendidos de que aquel amable hombre era Batman por la noche. La mujer se paseó por el salón hablando con Bruce explicando la situación mientras él estaba con el semblante serio, pero la mujer no era fácil de vencer, menos en una discusión, tenía un record con su esposo de jamás haber perdido una discusión con él y con su padre no iba a ser diferente.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro se paseaba por la mansión con los niños viendo las habitaciones y cosas por el estilo hasta que fueron al salón para sentarse a ver una película, la niña estaba en su regazo y el niño a su lado. Aprovechando que su madre estaba ocupada se encargaron de robar algunos dulces y comerlos mientras disfrutaba de un clásico de la mansión Wayne.

-los Wayne son Batman

-así es Anthony

-¿algún día también podre serlo?... digo…

-sí, tú serás nuestro hijo al igual que Daisy-le mira serio- mi esposa y yo te protegeremos todo lo que podamos… pero tu decidirás lo que quieras ser, pero debes ganártelo… como lo hicimos todos

-¿cómo lo ganaste tú?

-mi madre… me entreno desde el momento que nací para ser el mejor Al Ghul que existiera, ella quería que el mundo fuera mío… pero cuando llegue a los brazos de mi padre tuve que aprender a no ser orgulloso, a no matar… pero cuando conocí a Elizabeth todo eso parece un pasado lejano, que ya no importa eso mientras este con ella

-¿y ella?

-tu madre era una viajera con sus padres, hasta que conoció a Black Bat…entreno arduamente cada día incluso hasta hoy

-pero ustedes son buenos

-jamás hay que perder el entrenamiento

-también quiero entrenar, quiero proteger a Daisy…-le sujeta la mano a la niña- ¡quiero ser Robin!

-esa es la actitud-dijo poniendo su mano sobre el- iremos de apoco, ahora veamos la película… a mi padre le encanta

La niña se encariño rápido con la pareja, el niño aún estaba un poco reacción pero confiaba en ambos, les habían llenado con ropa y juguetes para que pudieran divertirse en la mansión, se encariñaron de inmediato con los animales. Bruce lo tomo al principio un poco mal pero la mujer le hizo recordar aquellos niños que él también adopto, sus Robin que crecieron bajo su protección, no le quedo más que aceptar de la mejor manera posible.

Esa mañana en especial la mujer despertó con una caricia de una pequeña mano y luego sintió un olor delicioso, ambos chicos se habían levantado temprano para que con Alfred prepararon un desayuno del día de las madres, un día que no se celebraba en la mansión hace años. Los niños tenían apenas unos meses de llegado pero habían logrado acostumbrarse a la rutina que debían llevar con sus padres, no se iban de casería antes de dejarlos dormidos y cuando ellos despertaban ya estaban en casa listos para otro día, si había acortados sus horarios pero seguían siendo los mismo Nightwing y Batgirl de siempre.

-¡mamá!-dijo la niña animada-¡desayuno!

-Daisy no grites aún es muy temprano-dijo el niño

-tranquilo Tony-dijo el padre alzándose- vengan a sentarse a la cama ¿lo prepararon ustedes?

-Alfred nos ayudó-dijo ayudando a la niña a subirse- ¿mamá está bien?

-si solo una noche cansada-dijo moviendo a la mujer- patito los chicos están aquí

-hum-dijo sentándose- todos mis pajaritos están aquí-dijo la mujer alegre- ¿a qué se debe la ocasión?

-feliz día mamá-dijo la niña

-mis pajaritos-dijo abrazándoles- es mi primer día de las madres y es perfecto-dijo besando sus cabezas

-gracias, mamá… tu nos abras dado la vida pero ustedes nos enseñaron a cómo vivirla-dijo sonriente- gracias a los dos

-este chico-dijo el padre tomándole el hombro- un día será tan bueno como nosotros

-ya hablamos de eso, cuando esté listo pajarito-dijo tomando un poco de café-gracias por todo

La mujer miro con ternura ambos niños, ambos habían hecho algunos dibujos para ella que colgó emocionada en su habitación. Los niños jugaron en el jardín mientras su padre dibujaba y ella tomaba el sol acostada con el perro acariciándolo levemente. De repente escucho un grito y ambos se levantaron asustados, pero este grito era uno de alegría, Jason Todd había llegado con juguetes para los niños y con uno regalo para la mujer, un collar con una piedra azulina que brillaría en su cuello

-¿para mí?

-la obtuvimos en nuestro último viaje

-La robaron-dijo el pelinegro

-papas, patatas... la misma cosa-dijo alegre- ¿Cómo están tus hijos?

-alegres como siempre… gracias por venir ¿te quedas a cenar?

-no, viene el gran jefe por lo que se… así que es mejor no encontrarnos, pero tengan cuidado que Roy les envió a ambos un arco con flechas pegadizas, no son mortales pero con la más pequeña quien sabe

-eres un estúpido, Todd-dijo yendo a buscar a los niños

-¿Cómo estas, Jason?

-el negocio va bien, una que otra chica, ya sabes… ¿Cómo vas tú?

-es difícil a veces… con Bruce sobre todo, no los ve como sus nietos aun, casi nunca está en casa… a todos les encantan… pero ya sabes cómo es Batman

-la verdad, me sorprende, nos adoptó a todos con tanta facilidad… me parece un poco extraño

-olvidas quien los cría, Damian ex Al Ghul… y la Batgirl… tu sabes cómo es el… los niños tratan de aprender de él, pero es difícil para ellos de un maestro tan duro

-Bat-san y sus complicadas enseñanzas-le sujeta el hombro- que no te quite el sueño

Se quedaron comiendo un bocadillo mientras seguía la cacería de los niños, con su flechas y arcos que a pesar de que las puntas no eran filosas para su padre aun no le parecía correcto que la más pequeña jugara con armas. Luego de unas horas volvieron al fin, con Nightwing cubierto con algunas flechas y los tres llenos de barro y césped, la mujer les miro sonriente limpiando un poco la cara de los niños, mientras que Red Hood reía del pelinegro, pero cuando el miro detenidamente pregunto

-¿de quién son las flechas rojas?

-mías, tío Jay-dijo la niña animada

-tienes buena apuntaría, Daisy…mira

Cuando quito las flechas quedaron algunas marcas en la ropa del pelinegro, todas las marcas en sus puntos vitales, si hubiera sido de verdad le hubiera matado con el primer disparo, mientras que su hermano tenía unas pocas en las piernas y en los brazos. Sus padres miraron algo intrigados, la más pequeña era rápida y veloz pero ¿acaso pensaba en matar a alguien?... su hermano estaba bien, esos puntos no dañaría a nadie solo lo detendría, aun así se miraron confundidos.

Pero el chico no le gustaba para nada que su pequeña e indefensa hermana pudiera matar tan bien, dejo las cosas a un lado y se fue directo a dentro, ante la mirada preocupada de sus padres, la mujer iba a perseguirle pero su esposo le tomo del hombro y le detuvo para que el fuera tras su hijo. El pequeño de ojos azabaches se quitó el suéter y los zapatos lanzándolos lejos en aquel cuarto donde su madre bailaba y practicaba, tomo uno de sus espadas de madera y comenzó a moverla, ágil y rápido, su padre entro y repitió la acción de su hijo que en silencio comenzaron a moverse a ritmo.

-hora de descansar, Anthony

-lo siento padre, no quise dejarles de esa manera

-está bien, tu hermana tiene una extraña habilidad, no es común que a los 6 años sepas matar a alguien… estamos preocupados por ella y por ti

-lo sé y lo agradezco, pero yo quiero ser como tú, padre

-no siempre fui una buena persona, hijo… debes aspirar a ser mejor que yo, algún día me superaras-dijo sujetándole el hombro-estoy orgulloso de ti

-gracias-dijo abrazándole- gracias por encontrarnos

-tu madre como siempre-dijo acariciando su cabeza con una sonrisa- ella hizo realidad mi sueño aunque no podía


End file.
